


"Who is B  ?"

by QueenWannabe



Series: WHO IS B ? [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Curious Dongpyo, Hangyul and Yohan only tries to help, M/M, Oblivious Hyeongjun, Seungwoo is done with his 'kids', Seungyoun is a Seungyoun, Wooseok love himself more than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWannabe/pseuds/QueenWannabe
Summary: Hyeongjun made a mistake by sent a message reply for his 'B' to X1 main groupchat.Because of that, Dongpyo make it a mission to find who is Hyeongjun's 'B' because... Well,  just because...So,  who is B  ?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello , i write this because I need Hyeongjun centrics but I don't find any so, tadaaaaa !
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this !Chuuuuu~

**Han Grim Reaper & The 10 Goblins 🎎🎈 **chatroom :

SeungYoungNotOldie : Guys, I want to tell you an animal jokes but... 

DolphYonIsSwegg  : But ?

HanGyulYouPass : What is it man ?

MeMyselfIsPrettiest : I swear if y---

SeungYoungNotOldie :But....its irrelephant. 

SeungYoungNotOldie :HAHA AHAHHA

ChickYChopPyoDong : Not funny oldie... 

HanGyulYouPass :Yes oldie, its not funny -_-

DolphYonIsSwegg :My dolphin noise not even out at your joke hyung 

SeungYoungNotOldie : You guys are no fun. Ergh !

MeMyselfIsPrettiest :I WILL KILL YOU CHO SEUNGYOUN FOR WAKE ME UP FROM MY BEAUTY SLEEP !

SeungYoungNotOldie :Double no fun. 😪 Btw , what with ur nickname??? its not suit you. U ugly ..

SeungDontWooMehh : Um.. Why Wooseok is yelling ?

MeMyselfIsPrettiest :Well, at least more handsome than youuu

ChaChaIssaAI :🔥🔥🔥🔥

DolphYonIsSwegg :B U R N

EunPriKiPuti : Who is burning ?

MiniButNoSmall : Water is wet.. Do you guys know why ?

ChickYChopPyoDong : APPA !!!!

SeungDontWooMehh :And.. Why my Dongpyo yelling now ?

HanGyulYouPass : Where am I ?In my dream ?

YoYohanWachaa :Yehaaa~ Jackie Chan is Van Diesel best friend. Yuhuuuuu

MiniButNoSmall : Really ?but.. Do you know water is wet ?

MeMyselfIsPrettiest :I WANT TO F**KING SLEEP 

SeungDontWooMehh :You dont need to yell while typing...? 

SeunYoungNotOldie :HAHAHAHAHA

DolphYonIsSwegg :My Junnie hyung is sleeping , shut up !

HanGyulYouPass : SHUT UP !

YoYohanWachaa : SHUT UP !

ChickYChopPyoDong :😶

SeunYoungNotOldie :SHUT UP !

SeungDontWooMehh :Urm.. Stop yelling ?Its 3 in the morning... 

MeMyselfIsPrettiest : I WANT TO SLEEP 

HyeongJuneNotJuly : B, i want to sleepppppp. Stoppp T.T

ChickYChopPyoDong : ....?

HanGyulYouPass :Err... 

YoYohanWachaa :Stop disturb Hyeongjunnie !But.. 

DolphYonIsSwegg :Who wake Junnie hyung up ?????I'll scream my dolphin noise at you !jdksbsmsbdmsms

SeungYoungNotOldie :Opps.. HAHAHAHAHA

HyeongJuneNotJuly :OH MY GOD! dont read it !!!!!! I mistakenly sent it here T.T T.T

ChickYChopPyoDong :Read

YoYohanWachaa :Read

HanGyulYouPass :Read

EunPrikiPuti :Read

MiniButNoSmall :Read... 

ChachaIssaAI :R E A D

MeMyselfIsPrettiest : I dont want to sleep now. Spill the tea please !

SeungYoungNotOldie :HAHAHAHA 

ChickYChopPyoDong :Junnie have a boyfieeeeeeee

HanGyulYouPass :Err... 

YoYohanWachaa :Errr... 

DolphYonIsSwegggg :My Junnie hyungggggg !

SeungDontWooMehh :Dohyon stop produce dolphin noise !

HyeongJuneNotJuly :😭😭😭😭

MeMyselfIsPrettiest :Who is B ?

ChickYChopPyoDong : Who is B ??

HyeongJuneNotJuly :.......

SeungDontWooMehh : So, who is B ?

_ HyeongJuneNotJuly Is Offline_


	2. 2

Dongpyo turn toward Minhee, his roommate who currently frowning at his smartphone screen. As if sensing that someone is looking at him, Minhee looked up from his phone and meet Dongpyo's gaze. They stare at each other in silent, communicate using their eyes like always. Its the group Baby lines way to talk when they planning on something and do not want the Hyung lines know. The smaller of the two pushed his bangs to the back, his trademark when he is thinking or something.

"So, you don't know who ?" Finally the silence between both of them been broke by Dongpyo who honestly cannot keep his curiosity by himself anymore.

Minhee shrugged. He laid on his bed and sighing in relief. He is sleepy though but as always Seungyoun hyung must be the one who made a dad jokes at 3 am and woke up all of them. Again."I don't know. Hyeongjun doesn't tell me anything about his boyfie. I don't even know he is taken all this time." He groaned, how dare Hyeongjun hide this from him. Its not fair !He tell Hyeongjun everything including why the earth is sphere and not flat. Huh !

Dongpyo pouted."I want to know who is Hyeongjunnie's boyfriend."

"Why ?"

"I'm just curious..."

"You and your curiosity." Minhee mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Seriously, who is B ?" Dongpyo sighed. He really want to know who is 'B'. Is he among the members or Starship trainees or produce x 101 trainees or one of Hyeongjun's friends ?

Minhee groaned. "Lets just ask him tomorrow !You will never get an answer if you keep thinking about it."He seriously need to sleep. Its almost 4 am now. Tomorrow, they have a schedule at 10 am and he need his beauty sleep if you guys want a pretty Minhee in photo shoot tomorrow.

"Yeah, you're right. Lets sleep...Good night, Miniee." Dongpyo wished a goodnight while yawning while Minhee turned off the bed lamp.

.....

"WAIT !!"Out of blue, Minhee shouted and startled Dongpyo who just enter the dreamland.

"What the...?"

"You guys don't answer my question yet." Minhee glared at Dongpyo through the darkness. He don't care if Dongpyo cannot see him, it is not important. There is more important thing he need to clear right now.

"W-what ?"Dongpyo asked sleepily.

"Why water is wet though ?"

"GOD !I swear I will choke you in sleep Kang Minhee !"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**In the morning :**

"Kids !Come and eat your breakfast now !" Wooseok yelled while pulled out a chair beside Seungwoo and sit. The latter is busy with his smartphone, maybe replied the chats from their manager about the schedule today.

"Yah !Nam Dohyon !Stop pulling my hair !"Dongpyo hissed while tried to pull Dohyon's hair back but fail miserably. Eunsang and Minhee who trailed behind them laughing at Dongpyo failed attempt to grab their maknae hair.

Seungwoo looked up from his phone when he heard the commotion. He shakes his head. He mentally pray for his life today. The kids is getting out of control and he is done for the nth time already.

"Dohyon-ah.. Let go of Pyo's hair and come eat your breakfast now. "He ordered with his leader voice.

Dohyon instantly let go of Dongpyo's hair while the smaller smile in victory and stick his tongue out at the maknae. Dohyon rolled his eyes and walk to dining table with the other three boys.

"Start eating now, we don't want to be late." Wooseok exclaimed while stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs.

"Okay !"Four boy from the baby line start eating happily.

Seungwoo sighed in relief when the younger members don't create any ruckus and start eating immediately. He also start to eat his breakfast too.

"Dohnyomm , wherw Hyeongjunnie ?"Dongpyo asked with his mouth full.

"Huh ?"

"He asked where is Hyeongjun.."Minhee explained for Dongpyo and get the thumbs up from the boy for helping him.

Dohyon drink his banana milk before pointed toward the dining room entry where there is Yohan who walking toward them while dragging sleepy Hyeongjun by the wrist. Seungyoun and Hangyul right behind them.

"Good morning guys !"Yohan greeted the others at the table cheerfully. He smiled widely at his members and made Hyeongjun sit beside him.

"Morning. "Seungwoo and Wooseok greets back in unison.

Eunsang chuckled at Hyeongjun who sit beside Yohan with his eyes half closed, his hands holding a spoon and fork which Hangyul made him hold its.

"Junnie is very sleepy now. "He exclaimed.

"Its Seungyoun hyung faults."Junho said while take an empty seat beside Eunsang.

Seungyoun stop eating. "Yah !Why its my fault ?"He asked in disbelief.

"Its always your faults, Seungyoun-ssi. Am I right, kids ?" Wooseok answered while sip his coffee coolly.

"Yes. "Dongpyo nodded.

"Yes.. I agree. "Dohyon high five with Minhee.

Eunsang laughed at Seungyoun who made a face at them. Its is always Seungyoun's fault , Cha Junho said so, it is true then.

"Urghhh... You guys are sucks."Seungyoun groaned.

"Language Cho Seungyoun."Seungwoo warned him.

"What ?I'm not swearing !"He said in defeated. He pouted. Just you guys wait, I will attack all of you with my gorgeous dad jokes everyday ! He smirked.

"Dude, don't you dare doing what you thinking now. "Hangyul said when he saw the smirk blooming from Seungyoun. That smirk is not a good sign.

Seungyoun shrugged and laughed naughtily. "I don't think anything~" He singsonged.

"Hyung, stop laughing. Your laugh scared me." His laugh stop abruptly when out of blue Hyeongjun speak. He turned toward Hyeongjun who currently munching a food that Yohan feed him slowly.

"Oh !You're awake !"

Hyeongjun huffed and ignore the older before turned toward Hangyul and asked the blonde to feed him the sausage.

"You ignore meeeeee..."Seungyoun dramatically grabbed his heart but only got a laugh from Hyeongjun.

"Aish.. Eat your breakfast quickly Seungyoun. We only have 15 minutes more before we need to go." Seungwoo said and made everyone speed up their pace.

Dongpyo nudged Minhee beside him and leaned closer toward the boy. "I think Hyeongjunnie's B is among us."He whispered with a serious face.

Minhee nodded. "I think so. "

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ChickYChopPyoDong created a **"Mission : Who is B ?"😱**😏🐣🐩group chat.   
MiniButNoSmall is added.   
DolphYonIsSwegg is added  
ChaChaIssaAI is added  
EunPrikiPuti is added  
SeungYoungNotOldie is added.

MiniButNoSmall :Oh hooo... What this group for ?😮

ChickYChopPyoDong :Of course for a mission to find who is B. 😒

ChaChaIssaAI : B ?Junnie's bf ?

ChickYChopPyoDong :Yes !Yes !Yes !U're smart Chacha (･´з'･)

DolphYonIsSwegg : How dare he stole away my Junnie ￣へ￣

SeungYoungNotOldie : Oh !New groupppppp ≧∇≦

SeungYoungNotOldie :I include in baby line group chat. Yeayy !Yeayy !

ChickYChopPyoDong :.....

EunPrikiPuti :....

ChaChaIssaAI :Hyung, u're old....

MiniButNoSmall : Hahahahaah

SeungYoungNotOldie : Ugh.. Meanie babies !

SeungYoungNotOldie :Btw, what is this group for ???

ChaChaIssaAI :Scroll upward...Dont be lazy

SeungYoungNotOldie :......K fine !

_Read by 5 others ✔_

SeungYoungNotOldie : But.....why Imma here ?Hangyul??Yohan???

EunPrikiPuti :Because

MiniButNoSmall :Because..

DolphYonIsSwegg :B E C A U S E

ChaChaIssaAI :Umm...

ChickYChopPyoDong :Because of course u'll never be Junnie's B 😁

SeungYoungNotOldie :What ?

DolphYonIsSwegg :What what ?

MiniButNoSmall : So, who is B ?

ChickYChopPyoDong : Pabo ya~ That we need to investigate first.😎

DolphYonIsSwegg :😎

EunPrikiPuti :Lets save Junnie from B !!!

SeungYoungNotOldie :Um.. I dont agree for this....?

ChaChaIssaAI :Wdc 😎

SeungYoungNotOldie :Yahhhh !

_ ChickYChopPyoDong and 4 others went offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who you guys think is B ?^o^


	3. 3

He sighed while slide down and leaned into the wall in the practice room. His chest hardly breathing up and down, exhausted from the rounds of dance practice before. The members all sprawled out on the practice room floor. Some laying down with eyes close and some drinking out from their water bottles.

"I need water too... "His throat felt so dry from all practice they did today. He want to go home T.T. He searched his backpack but groaned when he spotted his bag which far away from his reach.

"Junnie hyung ?Are you okay ?"A tall figure hovering over him. Hyeongjun looked up and pouted. He pointed at his bag.

"Dohyonnie, I want my bag.. "He said with a pouted.

"I will g--Ah !"Dohyon want to help his favourite hyung and almost walk toward the bag but turned around and slide down beside Hyeongjun who looked at him confusedly.

"Waeyo ?"Hyeongjun asked the maknae with concern adorning his face.

Maknae grinned and showed his feet. "My feet cramped, hyungie."He purposely grimaced and made Hyeongjun widened his eyes.

"Really ?Lets me massage it."Hyeongjun exclaimed with worried. He grab Dohyon's feet and massage it slowly. He worried their maknae will be in pain later because they still have hours before the practice end.

'I'm sorry Junnie hyung.. This is that dumb Pyo hyung faults !' Dohyon smiled sheepishly at the older who massaging his feet. Poor his hyung.

"You need to be more careful next time, Dohyonnie." Hyeongjun cutely narrowed his eyes at the younger boy and made the latter grinned.

"Hehe.. I wi---"

"Hyeongjunnie~"The deep clear voice called the boy and made the duo looked up at the voice owner who smiled widely at them while holding Hyeongjun's backpack.

Hyeongjun's doe eyes lit up at the sight of his bag and happily grabbed it. "Thank you Yohan hyung !" He said while rummaging through his bag and pulled out his yellow water bottle. He drink and happily sighed when his dry throat faded away.

Yohan chuckled at the boy and leaned into the wall at another side of Hyeongjun. He waved at Dohyon who looking at him with frown before closed his eyes. Taking a nap maybe. They still have another 30 minutes before they continue their practice.

"Dohyonnie, let me continue massage your feet. "The curly hair boy said and start massaging Dohyon's feet.

Dohyon looked at his hyung for a while before pulled out his phone from his pants pocket when he felt it vibrated. He open the gadget and as expected there is a messages from his currently new group.

**Mission : Who is B ?😱😏🐣** chatroom :

ChickYChopPyoDong :Yah !Nam Dohyon !Y u do that ?😤

ChaChaIssaAI :👀

MiniButNoSmall :👀

EunPrikiPuti : Priki ?👀

MiniButNoSmall :No alien language is allowed here. ❌

EunPrikiPuti : Its mean I saw that... Thank you 😁

ChickYChopPyoDong :YAH !SHUT UP !NOW, NAM DOHYON WHERE R U !!!!!!!?

ChaChaIssaAI :EYE----DONT USE CAPS LOCK !

EunPrikiPuti :WHY U GUYS USE CAPS LOCK ?

MiniButNoSmall :.....

DolphYonIsSwegg : What i did ?

ChickYChopPyoDong :Took u long enough 2 reply ٩(●˙—˙●)۶

ChickYChopPyoDong :Why u help Hyeongjunnie ???We agree to not help him with anything to know his B !!!

DolphYonIsSwegg :I dont help him*insert my friend dolphin noise*

ChickYChopPyoDong : But you make him massage ur feet

DolphYonIsSwegg :He is helping me not I'm helping him !!!!!!

ChickYChopPyoDong :Still

ChaChaIssaAI :Still

MiniButNoSmall :Still 2

EunPrikiPuti :STILL 3 !

DolphYonIsSwegg :Urghhhh... I think Yohan hyung is Junnie hyung's B

ChickYChopPyoDong :What ?

DolphYonIsSwegg :U guys saw he brought a bag to Junnie r8 ?

ChaChaIssaAI :I saw it..

EunPrikiPuti :Priki puti.

MiniButNoSmall :I guess its mean I saw it too , Eunsangie ~And I saw it too !

EunPrikiPuti :^o^

ChickYChopPyoDong :Really ?I ship! 😍😍😍😍😍😍

MiniButNoSmall :😍😍😍😍😘😘😘❤💙💜💚💓💕💗💖💟💞

ChaChaIssaAI :🚢🚢🚢

DolphYonIsSwegg :I dont think so anymore....

MiniButNoSmall :Why ?

DolphYonIsSwegg :Look here

_Read by 4 others ✔_

Dongpyo put down his iPhone and looked toward Hyeongjun direction. He gasped and his gaze meet with Dohyon who looked back at him with I-dont-know-anymore face. Why you asked ? There are Wooseok, Hangyul, their choreographer hyung(Let just say Kasper) and Seungyoun whose are surround Hyeongjun now. And they not sure anymore which one of them is B !

Dongpyo watched when Kasper leaned to ruffle Hyeongjun's hair and made the boy laugh. He saw it when Wooseok pinched Hyeongjun's cheeks with adoration and move to squeeze between Yohan and Hyeongjun. He see with his own eyes when Hangyul grabbed his younger best friend's hand and hold it tightly. Also he heard it when Seungyoun whining he is thirsty and Hyeongjun gave him his water bottle which the hyung take it happily and move to sit beside Dohyon.

"What the... Who is B ?"He whispered and oblivious to Seungwoo who looking at him with amusement.

"Still not know who is B ?"Seungwoo voice made Dongpyo flinched and squealed in his girly pitch. Seungwoo chuckled.

Dongpyo huffed. He hit Seungwoo bicep lightly and made the latter chuckled again. The smaller of the two frowned and looked at Seungwoo intensely.

"Hyung !"

"Yes ?"Seungwoo smiled his infamous smile at the boy.

"Seriously hyung... Who the fish is B ?"He asked in frustration.

Seungwoo shrugged."Its your mission to find out, Pyo."

"But its been four days and I still don't know who !"

Seungwoo's eyes widened. He laughed. "You guys still don't know ?"He asked between his laughter.

At the question Dongpyo frowned. Why Seungwoo laughing and look like he is know who is B ?His frown deeper at the thought.

"You know right, hyung ?"

"Nope... "

"Liar. "

"No. I'm not."

"You're."

Seungwoo laughed again.

"Or the one who is us finding all this time is you, hyung."Dongpyo stared at Seungwoo suspiciously.

Seungwoo choked and laughed harder. God !Dongpyo is funny. "No! Are you forgot that I already have you ?"He asked with amusement adorning his handsome face.

Dongpyo scratched his back head. He grinned sheepishly. He forgot about it. How come he forgot that their leader is the captain of his heart ?Pabo Dongpyo.

"You forgot right ?"

"Yes... But.. "Dongpyo grinned and made Seungwoo chuckled.

"But what ?"

"I don't mind if Hyeongjunnie with us. "He answered in serious face. Seungwoo stared at the boy in disbelieve.

Dongpyo bursted into laughter at Seungwoo funny face. "I'm just joking. "

"Thanks god. I cannot handle two of you in one time."

Dongpyo laughed harder and Seungwoo can only shakes his head.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Private message :

**My B boo ♡😁💙**

Why all of them surround youuuuuuu ?😑(￣3￣)  


**Maa Baby Poodle🐩**

Eh. Why B ?😮

**My B boo ♡😁💙**

I'm jealous! 😤

**Maa Baby Poodle 🐩**

Aigooo~Don't worry, baby only love u, B (●´з')♡

**My B boo ♡😁💙**

Yesss !Love u toooo 😍😘💏❤💚💛💙💜


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of grammar. English is not my first language. (´∀｀)♡

"What are you doing ?"Junho peek over Hyeongjun's shoulder and take a look at the iPad screen which the latter hold.

Hyeongjun showed the iPad more clearly toward Junho who sat beside him. "I'm just watching the idols collaboration to dance EXO Love Shot."

Junho made an 'o' sound. "I already watched it. They're so cool. "He said and Hyeongjun beamed at him with a smile. He watch when Hyeongjun return to focus on the iPad screen and he ponder how he can do the so called mission Dongpyo planned ahead before.

"Um.. Hyeongjun-ah ?"He called the boy rather slowly and fortunately the younger heard him.

"Yes, Chacha ?"Hyeongjun answered without looking at the latter.

"I'm bored... Um, want to play a game with me ?"He asked and hr smiled in relief when Hyeongjun looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Yes !Yes !Yes !"Hyeongjun answered excitedly. He clapped his hands like a kid and made Junho chuckled at him. Honestly, he is bored too and he doesn't want to disturb others. That why he sitting in the living room while watching a videos.

"Lets go to my room then." Junho grabbed Hyeongjun's wrist and dragged the excited younger with him toward his shared room with Eunsang.

Junho opened the door of his room and meet eyes with Eunsang who already in front of PS5. He grinned when he saw Junho dragging Hyeongjun inside.

"Cutie !You come! "Eunsang pulled Hyeongjun to sit beside him. Junho too also take a sit beside Hyeongjun and the result is the younger boy squeezed between the two.

Eunsang gave one of controller to Hyeongjun who happily accept it. He bounce on his sit, felt giddy to start play a game.

"Wohuuuuu !Lets start the game !Are you ready ?"He asked with a big grinned.

"Yea ready~"Hyeongjun laughed. Junho and Eunsang cooed.

Eunsang and Hyeongjun started playing while Junho watching them. Now, what he need to do ?They are suppose to find out who is B today but now it seems like their planned is not working yet. He sighed and pulled out his iPhone 8. He need to refer the plan from 'Master EvilPyo'. Yes, its Son Dongpyo.

  
**"Mission : Who is B ?😱😏🐣 "** chatroom :

ChaChaIssaAI :What the plan again????

SeungYoungNotOldie :👀👀👀

SeungYoungNotOldie :What plan ? Y I dOnT KNoW AnYTHiNG !

DolphYonIsSwegg :Shhhh hyung...

SeungYoungNotOldie :YAH !DoNT U DaRE SHHHHHHH MEHH

ChickYChopPyoDong :Shut up hyung -_-||

ChickYChopPyoDong :And.. Our plan... Is it H---

MiniButNoSmall :WHERE IS HYEONGJUN ????!!!

ChickYChopPyoDong :→_→

MiniButNoSmall :HE IS MISSING !HELP JSKSKKSKSLSK

SeungYoungNotOldie : WHAT ?HYEONGJUN IS MISSING ?????

ChickYChopPyoDong :←_←

DolphYonIsSwegg : Ummm... He really is missing 😭😭😭😭

ChaChaIssaAI :😳...Hello ??Hyeongjun with me n Eunsang now ?

ChaChaIssaAI :R u guys forgot about our plan ?😶

MiniButNoSmall :What plan ?

SeungYoungNotOldie :Yes, what plan? I want to know to 🙋🙋🙋

ChickYChopPyoDong :Oh my GOD !I swear u r not 17 Kang Minhee !U r 71 !!!

MiniButNoSmall :Eksues mehh ????😡

ChickYChopPyoDong :Ignore him.. Now , the plan is make sure Hyeongjunnie is occupy with the game then act like u guys bored n ask him to play pillow fight then tickle him to the heaven. He will scream for sure and calling his B. So, we will know who is B . I'm a genius! 😎

DolphYonIsSwegg :😮 Sound like plan. Hmmm

MiniButNoSmall :One question 🙋

ChickYChopPyoDong :What ?

MiniButNoSmall :Why to heaven not hell ?

ChickYChopPyoDong :KANG MINHEE

DolphYonIsSwegg :YOU'RE CANCELLED

ChaChaIssaAI :!!!!

ChaChaIssaAI :Btw, where is Seungyoun hyung ?

ChickYChopPyoDong :Like usual, he left without read again. Huh 😤

_Read by 4 others ✔_

Junho sighed and put his smartphone on the couch behind him. Why his members so weird ?He shakes his head and turned at Hyeongjun who tried to beat Eunsang in PS5. He wonder who is the younger boy's B because that suppose 'B' is so lucky to have Hyeongjun as a boyfriend. That boy is so sweet and adorable. Not like he said he is not lucky to have Eunsang as his boyfriend though.

He looked at Eunsang. He need to tell the cherry hair boy about their suppose plan. He very sure that Eunsang not read thr messages in group chat. He move closer to the boy and whispered their plan. Eunsang stop playing and looking at him before grinned widely. There another weird one.

**Dongpyo's POV :**

I rest my hands at my waist. What Junho and Eunsang doing now ?The plan need to working right now. Why its so quiet in there ?I peaked from the crack of my bedrooms' door. Junho shared room with Eunsang is just across of us so it is easy to watch from my room.

"Why they so quiet ?"Minhee who also peaking behind me asked in frustration.

"I know right !What the heck they're doing now ?"

"Must be babying Hyeongjunnie."I glared at Minhee. Hard. But where is the lie though ?I also will babying Hyeongjun even though I also in the baby line.

"They g----"

  
"HYUNGGGG !STOP !!!!!"

I flinched backward and fell on Minhee who also jumped in shock. We looked at each other before grinned widely. OUR PLAN WORK !

Minhee and I stand up hurriedly to return to our position before. Time to know who is B !We peaks quietly with a wide smile.

"STOP !!!NO !!STOPPP !"We heard Hyeongjun screamed and also a laughter from Junho along with Eunsang. But still there is no others members come upstairs at the noise. Come on Junho, step up the game.

"HYUNGGGG STOP !HAHAHA! B!!!!!! "

Here we go ~Heh

"B!!!! HELP MEE !" At this I heard a footsteps hurriedly climbed up the stairs and I grinned. I turned and high five with Minhee who jumped around excitedly.

"Come here Mini. This is a time we discover Junnie's B." I pulled Minhee and return to our peaking through the crack of our rooms' door.

I gasped.

Minhee face palmed.

We looked at each other.

"Plan failed. "

  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

  
**3rd Person POV :**

  
"Ah hyungggg, stop tickle me."Hyeongjun gasped. His chest heavily breath up and down but Eunsang still tickling him while Junho laughing at his misery.

BANG !!!

Junho stop laughing and Eunsang stop in the middle of tickling Hyeongjun when the door of their room been opened roughly from outside. Hyeongjun still giggling while babbling incoherent words.

"Hyeongjun !"

"Junnie, are you hurt ???"

"Oh my god !Hyeongjun !"

Junho blinked while Eunsang's mouth opened when they saw their hyungs struggling to enter their room while shouting Hyeongjun's name. And what the hell Dohyon and Seungyoun doing there ?

"Hyungs ?"Junho called.

Yohan walked straight to Hyeongjun and pulled the still giggling boy up. He dragged the curly hair boy by the wrist and walk toward Hangyul, Dohyon , Wooseok and Seungyoun whom worriedly eyeing Hyeongjun from head to the toe.

Seungyoun pulled Hyeongjun closer to him and holds both of the younger cheeks. "Are you okay ?"He asked and Hyeongjun nodded while giggling. He still have the effects of Junsang tickles though.

Wooseok and Hangyul sighed in relief before turned toward speechless Junsang pair. "What you guys doing to him ?"Hangyul asked with a frowned. Wooseok crossed his arms and looked--No, glared at them.

"We just playing together ?"Eunsang grinned and tried to look innocent.

"Are you sure ?"Wooseok asked with one of his eyebrow raised.

"Yes !We only playing together."Junho replied quickly. Why they been investigate like a criminal now ? We only tickles Hyeongjun !

"Hyungs, we only playing together. Don't make Chacha and Eungie scared."Hyeongjun interrupt Hangyul and Wooseok interrogation. Both of the men looked at the Junsang couple for a while before turned toward Hyeongjun who clinging to Seungyoun's bicep.

"Okay then. Lets go downstairs."Hangyul said before rushed them to go downstairs.

"Both of you come too. The dinner is ready."Wooseok smiles sweetly at them before followed Hyeongjun and others.

What the..? "Wooseok hyung is scary. "Eunsang whispered at Junho who can only nodded. How can Woosatan turn to WooAngel in a split of second ?

"I almost pee in my pants."

"Me too. "

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**"Mission: Who is B ?😱😏🐣"** chatroom :

ChaChaIssaAI :I lost a half of my life

EunPrikiPuti :ikr

ChickYChopPyoDong :The conclusion is

MiniButNoSmall :Hyeongjun have more than one B.

DolphYonIsSwegg :What ?

SeungYoungNotOldie :What 2

EunPrikiPuti :What 3

ChaChaIssaAI :What what what what ????

ChickYChopPyoDong :Hypothesis is accepted !


	5. 5

"Ughhhh... Why this kids so dumb ?"He threw his iPhone on his bed and walks toward a bathroom to wash his face. His mouth don't stop mumbling.

He washed his face gently even though he is annoyed. "Of course there will be no more than one of Jun's B. This kids is getting on my nerves.."He grabbed a face towel and patted his face while walking out from the bathroom.

"I need to shove in their face that Hyeongjun is mine. Why the h---OOFF." He stop talking to himself when he bump to something hard or someone. He moved his hand down and meet with smiling Seungwoo in front of him.

"So, its you. Right ?"Seungwoo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh ?What ?"

"Come on Cho Seungyoun, you know what I'm talking about." Seungwoo patted Seungyoun's shoulder who looked at him blankly.

"What are you talking about hyung ?"Seungyoun asked while moved to his bed.

"You're Hyeongjun's B." Seungwoo said calmly and he also moved to his own bed.

Seungyoun stopped in his step and turn toward the older. "Uh.. No...? "He tried to regain his composers by picked up his iPhone and focused on it.

Seungwoo chuckled. "Drop the act dude. I know." He said while laying comfortably with his hands act as his pillow.

"How ?"Seungyoun finally asked after keep silence for a few minutes. He cannot lie toward Seungwoo though.

"I'm just guessing."Seungwoo replied nonchalantly.

"Are you serious ?How you guessed it right ?"Seungyoun looked at the older. Curious. There is no one know Hyeongjun and him has been dating all this time other than Hangyul and Yohan. Well, those two know because Hyeongjun is basically their 'son'.

"I have eye. I can see." The older answered without opened his eyes.

"Urgh.. I cannot hide anything from you huh ?"Seungyoun grinned.

"Well.. I the leader. Of course I will know. "

"But...Why the--"

Brrrrrr~

Both of their phone vibrates indicate they have notification. Both of them grabbed their phone and Seungyoun groaned.

"**Mission :Who Is B ?"😱**😏🐣 chatroom :

ChickYChopPyoDong added SeungDontWooMehh

  
EunPrikiPuti :Welcome leader-nim !!!!

MiniButNoSmall :Why u only added him now ??We need our leader from the start !😤

SeungDontWooMehh :Hello kids 😊

ChickYChopPyoDong :Hello hyung !

ChickYChopPyoDong :@MiniButNoSmall because I forgot he is my bf 😀😁😆

ChaChaIssaAI :What type of bf are you ?

DolphYonIsSwegg :How come you forgot hottie Han Seungwoo ?😨

ChickYChopPyoDong :Its Seungyoun hyung faults !

SeungYoungNotOldie :Why the hell its my faults ??????????

ChickYChopPyoDong :Everything is ur faults . Chacha said so ~

SeungDontWooMehh :HAHAHAHAHA

DolphYonIsSwegg : Why u laughing ?😮

_Read by 6 others ✔_

  
Seungyoun throw a small pillow toward laughing Seungwoo. The older caught the pillow and continue laughing. The younger huffed. He know why that hot man is laughing.

"How the HAHAA..H-how you can Haha.. "Seungwoo clutched his stomach while tried to talk between his laughter.

"Stop laughing. "Seungyoun rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone when the device vibrate with a special ringtone. Yes !He got a message from his baby Hyeongjun. The younger boy is outside now along with Yohan and Hangyul because both of 99z liner want to grab a snack and Hyeongjun as baby he is want to follow the duo like usual.

Seungwoo took a deep breath and stopped laughing. He looked at Seungyoun who smiling while typing on his iPhone screen. Seungyoun is whipped.

"Seriously, you in that group chat all this time ?"He asked and back to lay on his bed. He hugged the small pillow that Seungyoun throw at him before.

"Yes. They said I not even one of candidates for Hyeongjun's B." Seungyoun answered why still busy reply his younger boyfriend's messages.

Seungwoo laughed hard at the answered. He cannot believe it. Suck to be Seungyoun. He not even a candidate for his own boyfriend and suck for himself too because Dongpyo literally forgot him. Poor 2Seung brothers.

"Seriously, why they cannot catch up that I is the 'B' they finding ?"Seungyoun glanced up at his hyung with annoyed face. Seungwoo laughed harder at that.

"Maybe because you're not the type who want your boyfriend to call yourself a 'B'. "Seungwoo shrugged.

"I am but I want too when it from Hyeongjun." He smiled when he remembered how he got called B by Hyeongjun. His boyfriend is so cute that time not like he is not cute all this time. Its just that time he is more adorable than usual.

Seungwoo looked at the younger. He shakes his head. "You're so whipped. "

"Yes I am. "Seungyoun smile widened even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally !You guys know who is B ~ Yes !B is Seungyoun (´∀｀)♡
> 
> But baby line still don't know.... Wooseok too. Hehe


	6. 6

  
**"Mission : Who is B ?😱😏🐣🐩" **chatroom :  
  
  


ChickYChopPyoDong : Summoning @SeungDontWooMehh !!!

MiniButNoSmall : Shoot anonymous. Anonymous. Heartless. Mindless. No one care about us other than @SeungDontWooMehh 🙌🚨🚨🚨

ChaChaIssaAI : What r u doing Kang Minhee ?

SeungDontWooMehh :Pyo, you literally beside me ?????

SeungDontWooMehh :Minhee !Don't do exorcism !

MiniButNoSmall :I just singing....?

ChickYChopPyoDong : @SeungDontWooMehh I forgot...?Heheee

EunPrikiPuti :Dongpyo really need new nickname 🙋

SeungDontWooMehh :How come you forgot about me ?!😡

DolphYonIsSwegg :OHOO !Drama~

ChaChaIssaAI : I need popcorn n nachos 👀

EunPrikiPuti :Cola too. Wait*run to the kitchen* Um.. Kitchen is empty from food ???

SeungYoungNotOldie :Wooseok hide the foods 😂😂😂

DolphYonIsSwegg :WHAT ?IM HUNGRYYYYYY *dolphin noise*

ChickYChopPyoDong : idc dohyon. ^o^

SeungDontWooMehh :Son Dongpyo, I will not give you any candy this week !Don't be mean to other

ChickyChopPyoDong :WHAT ?????hyungggggggg 😭Nooo

SeungDontWooMehh :Yes for forgetting me too.

SeungYoungNotOldie :Please bring ur relay problem outside ~😱😆

SeungDontWooMehh :Shut up Cho Seungyoun !

ChickYChopPyoDong : Shut up 2

MiniButNoSmall :Shut up 3

SeungYoungNotOldie :Okay fine ~~~~~~👻

SeungYoungNotOldie :Btw, where Chacha,Dohyon n Eunsang ?

ChickYChopPyoDong :Don't mind them, they went to attack Wooseok hyung room for food ≥3≤

SeungYoungNotOldie :Oh! That why Hyeongjun went to Wooseok room too. HAHAHAHA. babies need food ~

ChickYChopPyoDong : AHHH !You mentioned Hyeongjunnie !I just remembered why we summoning Seungwoo hyung.. Heheh 😬

SeungYoungNotOldie :Why ???Have another plan ???I need to join this one !!🙋🙋🙋🙋

SeungDontWooMehh :😂😂😂

MiniButNoSmall :As if Seungyoun hyung...U always leave us on read !😤

SeungYoungNotOldie : I dont intend to do so okay 😣😣😣

ChickYChopPyoDong : what

MiniButNoSmall :Everrrrr

ChaChaIssaAI : !!!!

SeungYoungNotOldie :this kids 😑

SeungDontWooMehh :Hahaha... You literally date --oppsss

SeungYoungNotOldie :HYUNG !!!!!

EunPrikiPuti :Date ?Seungyoun hyung ?😮

DolphYonIsSwegg :Must be clowning us 🌚

ChickYChopPyoDong :We will not fall into your game hyung this time😎

MiniButNoSmall :Seungyoun hyung and date in one sentence is awkward🌚🌚🌚I will not fall this time

ChaChaIssaAI :Never !✋

SeungYoungNotOldie :What the hell 😤

SeungDontWooMehh :Language Cho Seungyoun !

SeungYoungNotOldie : I dating H---Okay! I will never tell you who I date, kids !!!!Huhhh

SeungDontWooMehh :😂😂😂😂Be patience Seungyoun

SeungDontWooMehh :Btw, back to uri Hyeongjun.. What you guys planning ?

ChickYChopPyoDong :wdk !!

SeungDontWooMehh :what wdk ?

MiniButNoSmall :we dont know.. Thank you.

SeungDontWooMehh :Oh ! Um.. So, what you guys want me to do ?

DolphYonIsSwegg :Give us any idea ≥﹏≤

EunPrikiPuti :We want to know who is B

SeungDontWooMehh :Why ?I believe Hyeongjun will tell us if he is ready.. Er..more to if his B is ready~

ChickYChopPyoDong :Because

ChaChaIssaAI :Because... Dohyon, tell them why we want to know who is B

DolphYonIsSwegg :BECAUSE we want to BREAK his neck for taking Hyeongjun away from us ￣へ￣😈

MiniButNoSmall :YES 😈😈😈😈

ChickYChopPyoDong : 😈😈😈😈

EunPrikiPuti :Because we want to shove a bunch marshmallow into his mouth too ✌

SeungDontWooMehh :Errr..calm down 😅

SeungYoungNotOldie :This kids is scary..😨

ChickYChopPyoDong :So ?The plan ?

DolphYonIsSwegg :We waiting~

SeungDontWooMehh :Lets just do observing for now.. No need plan

MiniButNoSmall :Observe thing like...?

SeungYoungNotOldie :Like how Hyeongjun treat someone, Hyeongjun habits, Hyeongjun way of talking with someone, Hyeongjun happier when... Something like that

ChaChaIssaAI : Seungyoun hyung be a smart guy for once.

EunPrikiPuti :BAKSU

ChickYChopPyoDong :BAKSU 2

DolphYonIsSwegg :BAKSU 3

SeungYoungNotOldie :YAH KIDS !!!!!

SeungDontWooMehh :😂😂😂.. But ur Seungyoun hyung is right.. So that it . Observe well ~!

SeungDontWooMehh :Now, time for you guys get ready for bed. Go go go !

ChickYChopPyoDong :Hyungggg help meee 

SeungDontWooMehh :Coming bub

DolphYonIsSwegg :Byee every1 ...

ChaChaIssaAI : 👋

EunPrikiPuti :👋👋

MiniButNoSmall :Gonna charging my braincell ! Bye !

  
_Read by 6 others ✔_  
  


_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_   
  


Seungyoun put down his iPhone 7 and looked at sleeping Hyeongjun who snuggled closed into his chest. He smiled and caressed the boy's cheek gently. _God !His cheeks is like a jelly !__uwu__. _The boy soft breathing is like a melody to him.

Oh! If you guys wonders how Hyeongjun is here with him when he literally went to Wooseoks' room before, well the cute boy been dragged back to his room by his '99z Appas' because Wooseok room turn into mess after the babies attacked the older for hiding foods. Poor Wooseok.

He pulled Hyeongjun closer to him while looking at Hangyul which has the bed across from him. Seungwoo is currently in Dongpyos' room to help the boy ready for a bed like usual.

As if he know that he been observe, Hangyul turn toward Seungyoun. His eyes then traced down toward sleeping Hyeongjun who peacefully sleeping on Seungyoun's chest. He smiled at the sight.

"He sleep so soundly. "Hangyul said.

Seungyoun nodded. "Yes. Maybe tired from playing a board game with Dohyon earlier."He replied softly but make sure Hangyul heard him. He don't want to wake up Hyeongjun though.

"They played it so well. Haha."Hangyul laughed. He is there with Dohyon and Hyeongjun when the kids playing the board game.

Seungyoun shrugged. "They always excited. "

Hangyul nodded. Agreed with Seungyoun. "By the way with who you busy chatting earlier ?Don't you dare to cheat on my son."He literally gave a stink eyes toward Seungyoun who flipped him off.

"I don't dare to do that to my Jun. Nope in this life or after life. "

"Well said." Hangyul gave a thumbs up at the older.

"Earlier.. I'm chatting with the baby line and Seungwoo hyung in the new group chat. "Seungyoun explained and patted Hyeongjun's bum gently when the boy slightly whining and moved in his arms.

"What group chat ?"Hangyul asked curiously. He do not been invited to any new group chat though. 

Seungyoun sighed. He do not want to explain so he just gesture for Hangyul to take his iPhone and check the group chat by himself. Hangyul take Seungyoun's iPhone without a word. The older iPhone password absolutely Hyeongjun's birthday so he opened it easily. He opened the Line apps and saw the "Mission :Who Is B ?😱😏🐣" group chat.

Hangyul choked on his spit. He chuckled while reading the messages of the group chat. Must be hard and ridiculous for Seungyoun as Hyeongjun's B to be in that group. He laughed silently to make sure that he doesn't disturb Hyeongjun. He read the chats start from the first until the new one. 

Hangyul cupped his mouthed to suppressed his laughter when he finished inspected the group chat. He put the older phone back onto the small table beside Seungyoun's bed. He grinned teasingly. 

Seungyoun rolled his eyes. He regretted for let Hangyul know now. Pabo him.

"You will be dead meat if the baby line know. "Hangyul chuckled.

Seungyoun groaned. "They're so scary. "

"Babies sometimes is more scariest than adults. Haha. "

"I need to be careful. "

"Good luck for that. "  
  
  
  
  
  


.......  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here writing YounSong/YounLem when Yolem/Yosong literally happened out there..kekeke


	7. 7

Hyeongjun puffed his cheeks while tilted his head to the sight slightly. Thinking why Minhee and Eunsang keep following him around, why Dongpyo always looking at his direction with serious face and why Junho along with Dohyon keep on asking him weird question. He pouted. Maybe he did something wrong to them ?He whined and that caught Seungyoun and Yohan attentions. Both of them walks toward the younger and asking the latter what wrong.

Seungyoun pulled Hyeongjun to sit on the couch. Yohan following them. Hyeongjun been squeezed in the middle between them."What wrong Junnie ?You look sad."Yohan pulled Hyeongjun's hand into his. The younger boy pouted even more and slumped his shoulder dejectedly like a kicked puppy.

Seungyoun almost cooed at his younger boyfriend but restraint himself when he remembered that Hyeongjun is sad. He do not want his Jun sulking with him later. He will feel lonely if that happen. So, he just ruffled Hyeongjun's hair softly."Yes what wrong ?Tell hyungs.."

"They mad at me..."Hyeongjun whispered while fumbles with Seungyoun's shirt sleeves.

Yohan and Seungyoun looks at each other at the replied. Who can mad at this choco poodle though ?Both of them seem to have the same thoughts.

"Who ?"Seungyoun and Yohan asked in unison.

"Pyo, Donnie,Eungie,Mini and ChaCha...They mad at me~"Hyeongjun whined and hide his face into Seungyoun's chest.

"Huh ?" Seungyoun frowned. He patted Hyeongjun's back in comforting way. His gaze then meet with Yohan who scratched his neck. Confused. Why 2002 liner and Dohyon mad at Hyeongjun though ?

Yohan made a small noise when he catch up what actually going on. He mouthed 'your group chat mission' to Seungyoun who instantly catch on what Yohan trying to say. Yohan already know about the group chat because Hangyul told him. He nodded. So, Hyeongjun took a weird behavior of the baby line today as an anger. He misunderstood it. 

"I must did something wrong to them, hyungie..."Hyeongjun looked up at Seungyoun with his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Seungyoun's heart beat fastened at the sight and he cleared his throat to compose himself. God, Hyeongjun is dangerous.

"No baby..They will never mad at you. Don't cry okay." He cupped Hyeongjun's cheeks with both of his hands. He wiped the boy tears using his thumbs. Both of them oblivious to Yohan who fanboying at the side, watching them.

"But hyu---"Hyeongjun words cut off by the the baby line pulling him away from Seungyoun' grasp. Seungyoun opened his mouthed in disbelief. Yohan flinched when he been shoved to the side by Junho. He watched the occasion in front of him with a shocked expression.

"Seungyoun hyung !You make Junnie cry !" Dongpyo glared at Seungyoun and made the older face palmed. The smaller huffed and dragged confused Hyeongjun with him. Other members of baby line looks at Seungyoun for a few seconds before followed the duo closely from behind. They leave Yohan and Seungyoun literally speechless in the living room.

Yohan burst into laughter after he recovered from the shock and made Seungyoun groaned loudly. The older of them slumped into the couch with sullen expression. Yohan follow suit while still laughing. Hard.

"They who made Jun cried and I who got the blame ?Seriously ?"He asked in disbelieve. Yohan's laughter become louder at that. He rolled his eye at the younger. At this rate, he really can hear Seungwoo and Hangyul laughing at him too. He is lucky both of the men have schedule outside today.

Yohan took a deep breath after his laugh stopped. He looked at Seungyoun with his bunny tooth showing. He grinned.

"What ?" Seungyoun raised his eyebrows.

Yohan giggled."Suck to be you, hyung."

"YAH !!!"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Hyeongjun looked down while playing with his fingers. His best friends sit around him on Dongpyo's bed. He still think that they are mad at him that why he scare to look at them. He scared even more after they pulled him away from Seungyoun earlier. He heard Dongpyo sighed and he peeked at the boy from under his eyelashes.

"You guys mad at me ?"He hesitantly asked while pouting cutely.

Eunsang gasped dramatically. Overreacting like usual and made the other boys rolled their eyes simultaneously. Junho chuckled at his boyfriend. Fall in love even more with the younger. Hyeongjun who heard his friend chuckling , looked up and confusedly stare at Junho.

Dongpyo who sensing that they still not answering Hyeongjun's question make the latter face him. He look straight into Hyeongjun's big doe eyes."Why you think that we mad at you ?"He answered the question with question back.

Hyeongjun blinked. Once. Twice. "Maybe because I did something wrong to you guys...?"

Dohyon whined and take one of Hyeongjun's hand into his. "Hyungg , we will never mad at you!"

Hyeongjun's eyes shine up at that. His plump pinky lips start to stretch into smile. The others who looked at him also start smiling by their own.

"Really ?"He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Ayy pabo~ We will never be angry at you kayy.." Dongpyo pinched Hyeongjun cheek playfully. He laughed when Hyeongjun tried to peel his hand off.

"Aigoo~You almost give heart attack for saying that we mad at you, Junnie." Eunsang pouted teasingly at the boy who laughed his famous laugh. 

"Yes !We almost faint !"Minhee butted in. 

"Don't ever say that again, okay ?"Junho teasingly gave Hyeongjun strict face.

Hyeongjun laughed. "Okay !" 

Dohyon clapped his hand excitedly. "Now, I'm hungry. Lets go eat !!"He stand up and pulled Hyeongjun with him. Both of them goes straight out of the door and toward the kitchen.

"I agree with Dohyon today because I'm hungry too. Lets go~"Minhee sing song and followed the other two with Dongpyo cling to him like a coala.

Eunsang about to follow suit when Junho catch his wrist from going. He turned at the taller confusedly. "Wae ChaCha ?"

Junho hummed. He really do not know how to say what he want to say but he need too if he want to make sure what he is thinking. He pulled Eunsang to sit back on the bed and made the other boy face him.

"Eunsang-ah...Don't you think that Hyeongjun's B is the one that we less expected ?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

"What do you mean ?"Eunsang frowned. Honestly, he also think the same from the start but he really sure the one they less expected is not the 'B' the finding.

"And who we less expected ?"He asked again.

"Seungyoun hyung ?" Junho smiled hesitantly at his guessing.

Eunsang face turned blank. Well, that unexpected. Obviously, both of them have different less expected person. He thought Junho talking about Wooseok. He don't see it coming when Junho mentioned Seungyoun.

"Why you think so ?"He asked after a long paused.

Junho shrugged. "We keep on observing Hyeongjun today and I noticed that Seungyoun hyung is always so close to him. But I'm not very sure though."He explained his thought briefly. 

Eunsang nodded. Junho have a point because he noticed it too but ignored it because Seungyoun is very close with Hangyul and Hangyul always around Hyeongjun along with Yohan.

"Not only you but I noticed it too... Hmm. "Eunsang hummed knowingly.

"Right ?So, what we gonna do ?"Junho looked at his slightly younger boyfriend who looked back at him and shrugged.

"Lets just observe them more but this time more closely." Junho nodded agreeing with Eunsang.

"Okay.. But do we have to tell other three ?"

Eunsang shakes his head as a no. "Nope. We not sure right ?Lets just observe Junnie first then we will tell the other three babies." **(Hello Eunsang~ You're a baby too. )**

"Okay then.. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoho . JunSang guessed it right~  
Next chapter will be update soon~Very soon >,<


	8. 8

Seungyoun frowned while looking at his phone. Why that baby line group chat is silent today ?This is weird. This group chat never going through the day without zero messages. Everyday it will be 500+ conversations at least.

He shrugged. Better be like this because its make his day peaceful without worrying what plan those babies planning. Hmm.. The kids must be still working on the observation on Hyeongjun. God !Poor his Jun. His frowned back to his face when his thought flew to Hyeongjun. He startled when someone hugged him from the back. He smiled. He will never take a guess who is it because there is only one person who allowed to do this to him. Yes !You're right !The person is his baby Hyeongjun.

"Hyunggggg~" The soft voice of Hyeongjun reach his ears and his smile widened. He turned around to face the younger boy and engulfed the boy into his hug. Hyeongjun's face snuggled right into his chest.

"What wrong baby ?"He asked while playing with Hyeongjun's curly hair.

"I'm hungry. "Hyeongjun showed him the cute puppy face and melt Seungyoun's heart even more. Gosh !He will never deny this cute face. No. Not in this life.

"What you want to eat then ?"He bopped Hyeongjun's small button nose playfully.

Hyeongjun's eyes glint up at the question. He bounced on his feet like a little kid. "Hyung cook for me !"

Seungyoun eyes widened. How he want to cook when he never know how ?He slightly panicked. His Hyeongjun is hungry. Ah !Let just ask Wooseok to help.

"Baby, B don't know how to cook ?"He sheepishly smiled at Hyeongjun who looking at him with his big doe eyes. The boy still wrapped his arms around Seungyoun's torso like a koala.

Hyeongjun gasped. "I don't know too !"

Seungyoun chuckled. "Lets just ask Wooseok hyung okay ?

"No !Wooseok hyung is out with Pyo, Donnie and Mini. Seungwoo hyung also went to company."Hyeongjun exclaimed while pouting cutely.

Seungyoun scratched his head. He forgot that Wooseok is out to bring the kids to shopping and bowling time.

"How about your Hangyul and Yohan hyung ?"

Hyeongjun laughed and make Seungyoun raised his eyebrow curiously. "Hyung... You don't want our dorm kitchen burn to ash right ?"

Seungyoun gasped before he laughed. How come he think to ask Hangyul and Yohan to help cooking ?Those two is banned from entering the kitchen by Wooseok. He shakes his head while laughing. He think he have a better idea.

"Baby, lets just go out."He randomly kissed Hyeongjun's soft cheek and made the boy giggled.

"Out ?"Hyeongjun tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Yes. Lets go to date." Seungyoun smiled sweetly at the tiny boy in his arms.

Hyeongjun's eyes widened."Date ?Yessssss !"He giggled before released his arms around Seungyoun.

"Let get ready ~"He happily walked toward Seungyoun's room door and about to walk out when the older grabbed his wrist and bring him to the nearby closet.

"Wait baby. I want you to wear my hoodie. "He rummaged through his closet and pulled out his white fluffy hoodie and gave it to Hyeongjun who accept it happily.

"Wear it okay.. "He ruffled the curly hair which become his favourite all this time.

Hyeongjun nodded before dashed out from Seungyoun's room with a hoodie in his arms. Seungyoun smiled at the younger behaviour and he also start to get ready for the date. He cannot wait to see Hyeongjun in his cloth. Must be a hell of cuteness. That hoodie will be big on Hyeongjun. He is sure of that. His smiled widened at the thought.

"I'm so whipped.. "

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Oh !You guys want to go out ?"Yohan who sat in the living room while watching a television with Hangyul looked up at them. Hangyul who laying down on the sofa also sit up straight and looking at both of them.

"Hyeongjunnie, come here."Hangyul gestured for Hyeongjun who clutching Seungyoun's sleeves to come near him. The boy just obey without a word and smiled cutely. Seungyoun also walk closer to the trio.

"I want to bring Hyeongjun out to eat. He is hungry." He said for answering Yohan question just now. He turned to watch Hangyul zipped up the hoodie that Hyeongjun wore. He smiled. Hangyul really treat Hyeongjun like his son.

"You have to make sure you zip your hoodie all the way. You don't want to catch a cold right." Hangyul ruffled Hyeongjun's hair with a smile adorning his face.

"Yea hyung. "Hyeongjun grinned and went toward Seungyoun who standing beside Yohan who currently sitting on the floor.

Yohan looked up at the youngest. "Eat a lot okay, Junnie." He playfully raises his eyebrow at laughing Hyeongjun.

"Ne Yohanie hyung. "He tugged Seungyoun's sleeves as to indicate that they can go now.

"You guys want anything ?"Seungyoun looks at his best friends whom only shakes their head.

"No. We're waiting for Seungwoo hyung to come back. He said he will bring us food. "Hangyul said while laying back on the sofa.

"Okay then. We'll go now. "Seungyoun guide Hyeongjun to the front door. 

"Make sure you b--"

"Hyung !!!We want to tag along too !!"Seungyoun and Hyeongjun startled by the loud voices followed by Eunsang with Junho running toward them hurriedly. The two boys grinned innocently at Seungyoun whose face turned blank. Hyeongjun laughed while looking up toward Seungyoun. He know the older only want to go out alone with him today. It is should be date though. Its obvious because Seungyoun wore the same pattern and white hoodie like him.

"Hyung ?"Junho called with a hope in his eyes.

Seungyoun took a deep breath to try calming down himself from burning from frustration. Cannot they let him alone with his Hyeongjun for one day ?He only want a peaceful date with his boyfriend without the other members disturb them.Oh God !Help him !

"Um...Why not you guys just stay at home today ?"Seungyoun tried to smile more sincerely toward the two younger boys. He ignored the snickers he heard coming from Hangyul and Yohan whose obviously watching him drowning in misery. 

"But hyung..We're so bored !Let us tag along, please~"Eunsang gave him a puppy face and Seungyoun ignored it because he is immune to the baby line cute adorable face except his Hyeongjun. He will never say no to his own boyfriend. Don't be misunderstand .. He babying the baby line a lot but Hyeongjun is in another level.

Seungyoun sighed.."Aish..N--" He stopped talking when Hyeongjun tugged his hoodie sleeve. He turn toward the boy he gesture for him to come closer. He raised his eyebrow while bending slightly to reach Hyeongjun's height.

"B..Just let them tag along. Let go to the double date today." Hyeongjun whispered at Seungyoun and got curious looks from Junho and Eunsang.

Seungyoun instantly smile at the boy. Well double date sound not bad even though JunSang couple do not know that Hyeongjun is his boyfriend. He patted Hyeongjun's head with a wide smile."Okay then...Hm.. ChaCha and Eunsang can tag along." He smiled at the other two boy whom instantly cheered in glee that they can go out today.

Hyeongjun clapped his hands excitedly." Palli !Palli ! I want food~" He literally bounced on his feet like a child. Junho chuckled before he move to wear his shoes followed by Eunsang behind him. Hyeongjun already waiting for them at the front door with a wide smile. Excited.

Seungyoun sighed and turned toward YohanxHangyul who laughing silently at him. He snickered. He very sure that he will be tease by the duo when he is back later. He rolled his eyes at his own thought before he flipped off the duo." We will be back later." He said lazily before walk toward the front door.

He huffed when he heard the laughter from Yohan and Hangyul.

"Yah !Make sure to bring the babies in one piece !!" Hangyul shouted from the living room.

"Good luck dude !!!" Yohan yelled at him

_'Fucc u bitches .'_

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

** _Look at this :~_ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot bring myself to ship YohLem ~Haha . Don't ask me why, idk too >,<


	9. Chapter 9

Junho nudged Eunsang who sitting beside him with his elbow. The latter looked at him, asking why. Junho jutted his mouth for Eunsang to look forward.

Eunsang frowned before looking at the direction Junho pointed. He gasped knowingly when he meet the sight of Hyeongjun who eating the dessert with Seungyoun who sat beside him. The older obviously staring at the youngest of them shamelessly.

"It is obvious now ?"Junho whispered closed to his ear and he nodded absentmindedly.

"Why we only notice this now ?"Eunsang whispered back while his eyes still eyeing Hyeongjun and Seungyoun.

Junho shrugged. "But this still not proven that Seungyoun hyung is Junnie's B. Everyone will stare at uri Junnie like that."He whispered again while make sure the duo not hear what they are whispering.

"You're right , I also often stare at Junnie. So, that it."Eunsang grinned at Junho who rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm not jealous."Junho said slowly while shoved the dessert into his mouth.

"I don't ask if you jealous. Thank you, next."Eunsang wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Junho who make a face at him.

"What you guys whispering about ?Share with us."Seungyoun noticed the two boy kept on whispering to each other and he do not know why he thought the boys was talking about him.

"Nothing hyung. We just talk about the guy over there who keep on staring at Hyeongjun."Eunsang subtly pointed at the guy who sat with his friends at the table which two table away from theirs.

Hyeongjun who heard his name looked up from his dessert and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Me ?"He confusedly asked. Honestly, he don't hear what his hyungs talking about just now. He just totally focused on his dessert in front of him while tried to steal a little bit of Seungyoun's dessert which he know that the older know and that why Seungyoun pushed the dessert plate toward him.

Seungyoun looked at the guy table and Eunsang is right. His face darkened. The guy obviously staring at Hyeongjun and that enough to make Seungyoun's blood boiled. No one can look at his Hyeongjun like that. NO ONE! He clicked his tongue and try to calm himself down. He cannot make any unwanted scene in the public even though he really want to staple that guy eyes close and also he remembered that Junho and Eunsang is with him now. He cannot risk for the boys to know. He don't want to die early okay.

Seungyoun ruffled Hyeongjun's hair and pushed his dessert toward the boy who happily accept it after so many attempt to steal it sneakily. "Nothing.. Finish your food so that we can go to other place."He smiled at the boy and subtly wrapped his left hand around Hyeongjun's waist. He know that the guy at other table saw it because that guy finally move his gaze away from Hyeongjun. Seungyoun smirked.

Eunsang and Junho froze midway of spooning the dessert into their mouth.

_'Seungyoun hyung can be that scary ???'_

_'Oh hyung's face turn dark....God! Protect us from the _ _s_ _atan_ _.'_

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**"Mission :Who is B ?😱😏🐣" **chatroom :  
  


SeungDontWooMehh :Kids ?

DolphYonIsSwegg :We're not kids hyung ￣へ￣

SeungDontWooMehh :Then what ?Babies ?

ChickYChopPyoDong :Yeah. That the right term. 😚

SeungDontWooMehh :O.. Kay... So babies, how the observation ?

MiniButNoSmall :Great !

ChickYChopPyoDong :Really great. From that we realised

DolphYonIsSwegg :That Hyeongjun is like really double triple cute from usual (´∀｀)♡

ChickYChopPyoDong :My uWu machine burst 😆❤😀💞💕💓💗😝💜😘💛💚😁😊

MiniButNoSmall :

  
SeungDontWooMehh :😑

SeungDontWooMehh :May God save me.

DolphYonIsSwegg :Ameen

MiniButNoSmall :Ameen

ChickYChopPyoDong :Ameen

SeungYoungNotOldie :HAHAHAH

SeungDontWooMehh :CHO SEUNGYOUN !ITS LATE !BRING THE KIDS HOME NOW !!!!!

ChaChaIssaAI :Han Grim Reaper, Chillax

EunPrikiPuti :Yeah, chill bruh

SeungDontWooMehh :Yahh !I'm your hyung !Who teach you to talk like that ?

ChaChaIssaAI : Cho Seungyoun

EunPrikiPuti :Go ask Seungyoun

SeungYoungNotOldie :.......

SeungYoungNotOldie :I don't raise you kids to disrespect me..huh

SeungYoungNotOldie :@SeungDontWooMehh btw, we already arrive at dorm

ChickYChopPyoDong :You don't raise us....?

MiniButNoSmall :No offense. Thank you, next.

SeungYoungNotOldie : Aish.. I guess I will throw the chicken I bought for you guys away then. Hmm

DolphYonIsSwegg :NO !!!!!!you raise us !!!We just joking !!!!

ChickYChopPyoDong :I love chicken and I luv you too Seungyoun hyung T.T

MiniButNoSmall :I want that chicken..so, you can say that you raised me. Heh

ChaChaIssaAI :🙌

EunPrikiPuti :🙌

SeungDontWooMehh :......You guys are unbelievable

SeungYoungNotOldie :Good. Share some with Hyeongjunnie later

ChickYChopPyoDong :O.O

MiniButNoSmall :You not feed our Hyeongjun yet ???????

DolphYonIsSwegg :😤😤😤😤

SeungDontWooMehh : Hahahaha

SeungYoungNotOldie :I already feed him !Its just Hyeongjun must be want to eat the chicken too..

SeungYoungNotOldie :Why I explaining this to you guys ?😐

ChaChaIssaAI :We will share with Hyeongjun !Don't worry hyung and don't be mad

EunPrikiPuti : Yes !Don't worry hyung !😅

SeungDontWooMehh :Why both of you... Hm, nvm

SeungYoungNotOldie :I just ask you guys to share tho...?

ChickYChopPyoDong :What?

DolphYonIsSwegg :What 2

MiniButNoSmall :What 3

SeungDontWooMehh :Nothing babies. Come and get your chicken now

DolphYonIsSwegg :Awweeee~Coming~

ChickYChopPyoDong :COMING

MiniButNoSmall :Run run run

SeungDontWooMehh :No running in this household !

_ Read by 7 people ✔_

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Junho and Eunsang keep on following Seungwoo. The older sighed and pulled the duo toward their shared room. He closed the door and turned to face the two youngest.

"What you guys want to know ?"Seungwoo crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well.. Seungyoun hyung is Hyeongjunnie's boyfriend right ?"Junho asked their leader straight to the point.

Seungwoo blinked. Oh! JunSang couple know. Hmm.. Interesting. He scanned the two faces carefully. Finding if the duo just guessing it. He sighed and smiled. Junho and Eunsang know.

"How you guys know ?"He asked with amused smile.

"From the observation we did ?"Eunsang answered slightly unsure by himself.

"Hmm.. So its true that hyeongjun's B is Seungyoun hyung ?"Junho asked again with his blank face.

Seungwoo nodded with a smile.

Eunsang and Junho fall in silence before they dashed out from their room while screaming loudly.   
  
  


"CHO SEUNGYOUN !YOU'RE CANCELLED !!!"  
  
  
  



	10. 10

  
"**Mission :Who Is B ? "😱😏🐣** chatroom :

MiniButNoSmall : @SeungYoungNotOldie hyung, why you always stick close to Junnie ?Move !😕

ChickYChopPyoDong :Yes !

SeungYoungNotOldie :What...?Cannot I ????????😶

ChickYChopPyoDong :At this rate...we will think that u are Junnie's bf !But NO !U'RE NOT

SeungDontWooMehh :Hoho

ChaChaIssaAI :💣

EunPrikiPuti :Oh !😅

DolphYonIsSwegg : Hyung, move now !!!We alls try to detect Junnie's boyfie now 😣

ChaChaIssaAI :Eunsang... Lets go to our room...... I dont feel safe now

EunPrikiPuti :Yeah.. Lets go ChaCha !!!

ChickYChopPyoDong :Why u guys like this...?

MiniButNoSmall : why I feel like they r on something? 👀

SeungDontWooMehh :....😅 Just let them be

SeungDontWooMehh :Put down the phones now. We have a guests !

SeungYoungNotOldie :Just stick to ur phones kids

SeungDontWooMehh :YAH !!!

ChickYChopPyoDong : sighed...

MiniButNoSmall : Sighed...

SeungDontWooMehh :I'm done !

_Read by 6 others ✔_

  
Seungyoun sighed. He put his iPhone down and looked at Hyeongjun's direction. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He supposed to sit beside his Hyeongjun now !But he is not now because of those 'kids'. He fisted his hands unconsciously when one of their guests keep on playing with Hyeongjun's curly hair.

Who the guests ?

Well who else can make him boiling in jealousy if not Kim Minkyu ?That boy come visits them at the dorm along with Wonjin and Jinhyuk. Their excuse ?Nothing else. They said they miss us a lots. Not seem like that though now because they only gushing around Hyeongjun. Especially THAT Minkyu.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he picked up his phone and walk away from the living room. He ignored the question looks he get from Yohan and Hangyul who just come from the kitchen with a drink and snacks in their hands. Both of them shrugged before move toward the living room.

Hyeongjun who saw that Seungyoun walk away and leave him with the others blinked. His boyfriend looked mad. What wrong ?He unconsciously pouted. 'Younnie must be hungry.. Hmph !' He gasped at his own thought before rushing to follow Seungyoun. He leave the others in shocks. Well, he stood up from his seat so suddenly while Jinhyuk and Wonjin hugging him at his both side. That why.

"What wrong with him ?"Jinhyuk asked. Confused.

"Must need to go to toilet." Wooseok answered while keep on biting the chicken feet that Jinhyuk brought along to the dorm. Minhee is beside him, also busy with the chicken feet.

Yohan and Hangyul looked at each other. Now, they understand why Seungyoun looked angry and leaved the living room. Seungyoun is not the type to leave their guests alone. He will hyped the guests until they tired with him typed of person though.

"Suck to be Seungyoun. "Hangyul whispered and only Yohan who is beside him can heard.

Yohan chuckled. "Suck to be us too because angry Seungyoun is a big no."He replied back with same frequency of Hangyul's voice.

Hangyul make a face. He forget about that. He sighed. "Yeah.. Its really sucks."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

  
Hyeongjun peeked his head into Seungyoun room. His big round eyes instantly fell on the figure that laying on the bed. He smiled cutely before walk into the room and closed the door behind him slowly. Not forget to lock it.

"Younnie hyung~" He called while walk closer toward Seungyoun. But his smile dropped when the older not responding to him. Can you believe it that Cho Seungyoun is ignoring Song Hyeongjun ?

Hyeongjun jutted his bottom lips out. He sit beside Seungyoun who laying on his back with his right arm across his closed eyes. The younger pulled Seungyoun's left hand and hold it gently. He tilted his head to the side while staring at his boyfriend.

"Hyung angry ?"He mumbled slowly but can be heard by the older.

Still. No response.

Hyeongjun pouted. His small hand unconsciously squeezed the bigger hand that he is holding.

"Hyung~ Don't ignore meee. "He whined while shaking Seungyoun's hand which is in his grasp.

But still Seungyoun stay static on his spot on the bed. He really cannot look at Hyeongjun now because he don't want the boy see how he is mad. Believe me that Hyeongjun will be scared of him. He do not know why he is angry so much but he really get enough of the other shoved him away from Hyeongjun all this time.

"Hyung mad at me right ?"Hyeongjun asked again and that make Seungyoun gulped. He really want to look at his love but he is still mad. ( Yah you silly Cho Seungyoun !Look at Hyeongjun now before this author make both of you break up !Hufff-Dear author ♡)

"Hyunggggg"

"Seungyounnie~Look at Hyeongjunnie~." Hyeongjun keep on whining.

Seungyoun felt like the whines from Hyeongjun make his heart melt for millions time. His lips tugged upward slightly.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Seungyoun's smile dropped when he heard the sobs. He instantly moved his arm away from his eyes and looked at Hyeongjun who already crying. Shit !He make Hyeongjun cry. Pabo Cho Seungyoun.

"Hiks.. B mad at baby.. hiks.. hiks.. B hate babyyy. "Hyeongjun rubbed his fists on his eyes like a kid.

The sight in front of him make Seungyoun torn between cooing at the cuteness, fanboying or comforting his crying boyfriend. Who's boyfriend is this cute boy ?

Seungyoun wake up and pulled the smaller boy into his hug. The boy body is shivering from the crying. He felt guilty for made the boy think that he is mad at him. One of his hands caressed Hyeongjun's hair gently while the other wrapped around the boy tiny waist. He peck Hyeongjun's temple multiple time.

"Shhh baby. B not mad at you. I'm sorry okay. " He make the younger sit on his laps properly before wiped the tears off from the soft pinky chubby cheeks of Hyeongjun. He cooed.

"Don't cry anymore or you will make B cry too. "He smiled and leave a peck on Hyeongjun's lip.

Hyeongjun sniffles and looked up at his boyfriend. His big eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "N-no.. B cannot cry. Baby will stop crying now. "He wiped his tears with both of his hands.

Seungyoun cannot help but smiled widely at the boy. God !He love this boy so much.

"Good boy..."He stole a peck to Hyeongjun's lips again and make the boy face turned red even more. The curly hair boy whined and hide his face in the crook of Seungyoun's neck.

"Don't make me shy B. " Hyeongjun giggled.

Seungyoun chuckled. His Hyeongjun is so cute. Help his heart please !

"Kiyowo~"

Hyeongjun lifted up his face and frowned like an angry kitten. "I'm handsome !" He protested.

Seungyoun laughed. "Yeah.. Yeah.. Whatever you say baby. " What his baby want, his baby will get it.

Hyeongjun squealed in delight. He back to hug Seungyoun's neck. His legs is at the both side of the older waist and the latter is hugging back his small body tightly.

"Hyung not mad anymore ?"Hyeongjun asked while playing with Seungyoun's hair.

"Nope. "Seungyoun rubbed his nose at Hyeongjun's neck while sniffing the original sweet baby smell from the boy.

"Hyung must be hungry right ?That why you mad. Junnie will feed you later so don't mad at Junnie anymore. Okiee ?" The smaller boy smiled at Seungyoun who bite his lips to prevent from biting the boy cheeks. Eh. He cannot bite the cheeks but he can bite the boy's plump lip. He smirked before leaned closer toward Hyeongjun's face.

"Okay. Make sure to feed B later~" He said before catch Hyeongjun's lip with his.

"B !Sthjkop ~ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update~ 
> 
> I'm cringe so hard while writing this chapter 😆
> 
> P/s - I want to know the special birthday song that Hyeongjub prepared for Seungyoun ><


	11. 11

  
Seungwoo scratched his eyebrow when he saw the tall guy standing in front of Seungyoun's room door. He walk closer toward the guy and he is more curious when the latter only standing there while say nothing, like a statue.

"Minkyu-ah.. What are you doing here ?"He finally asked when the younger guy still do not notice him.

"Since when ?"Instead of answering him, Minkyu questioning him back. The black hair boy turn to look at him with shock expression.

Seungwoo shut his mouth in thin line. Since when what ?He look as if he is thinking what Minkyu meant by that. He looked at Seungyoun's room door when the bulb lighting up in his head. He chuckled. One by one know about Seungyoun and Hyeongjun yet the babies still doesn't know about it except JunSang duo.

"Since pdx. "Seungwoo shrugged nonchalantly.

Minkyu gasped. Like seriously ? Thats a long time already !How ?Why ?How come Seungyoun win Hyeongjun's heart without anyone notice it ?

"Is it only me who don't kn---"

"Nah. Dongpyo and his gang don't know yet. Except Junho and Eunsang who just catch on yesterday. "Seungwoo patted Minkyu's shoulder while smiling.

"Don't tell anyone. Lets just see how the progress. This is fun to watch. Haha. "Seungwoo added and make Minkyu gaped his mouth in disbelieve. Since when Seungwoo become mischievous like this ?Must be Dongpyo's influence.

"God. I still cannot believe this. Seungyoun hyung is lucky."Minkyu smiled slightly at his words. His baby brother is grown up now. But not really.

Seungwoo smirked. "Yeah but he still jealous of you. "

"What ?"Minkyu blinked.

Seungwoo smirked.

Minkyu chuckled. "I'm gonna make him more jealous of me then. "

Seungwoo laughed. He put his arms across Minkyu shoulder and walk away from Seungyoun's room door. Don't want to disturb the couple are we ?

"I expecting it. "  
  


♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Hyeongjun pulled Seungyoun's hand to follow him toward the living room. He have a big smile adorning his face while Seungyoun's face turn blank. He don't want to be here in living room but he need to follow all of what Hyeongjun said. Yes. The whipped culture.

Hyeongjun make the older sit beside him on the empty couch that enough to be occupied by two people. Both of them oblivious to the looks they got from others.

"What I missed ?"Hyeongjun asked, beaming at his members and their three guests.

"Nothing much." Wooseok answered while eating jjajangmyeon this time. Minhee still loyal to stay beside him while also eat the noodle.

Hyeongjun nodded before wrapped his arms around Seungyoun's bicep and rest his head on the latter shoulder. The older smiled before ruffled the boy's curly hair softly.

Other members looked at both of them for a while before continue the talks they having before. Hyeongjun silently heard the conversation while playing with Seungyoun's fingers. All of them startled when they heard a girly scream from Dongpyo.

"What wrong, Dongpyo-ah ?"Seungwoo asked. Concerned. His eyes instantly eyeing the smaller body to find any harm. But the boy ignored him and walk toward Hyeongjun instead.

Dongpyo cupped Hyeongjun's cheeks and make the slightly younger faced him. "Why your lips swollen Junnie ?Is it hurt ?"He asked worriedly.

Hyeongjun blinked. "My lips ?"He asked confusedly. His hand move to touch his own lips. His lips doesn't feel anything though. Like usual.

At Dongpyo outburst, the members of baby line already crowded around Hyeongjun, including Wonjin and Jinhyuk.

"Oh! Its really swollen !"Dohyon gasped.

"Lets put ice on your lips Junnie or it will get worse !"Minhee shouted while pulling Hyeongjun from the couch and dragged the confused boy to the kitchen. Dongpyo and other three followed behind. They leave the older members and Minkyu in the living room just like that. Dumbfounded.

Seungwoo and Minkyu whom know what actually happen to Hyeongjun's lips, looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Why you guys laugh ?"Hangyul asked with a frowned. He just about to follow the babies and Jinhyuk into the kitchen but stop when Seungwoo and Minkyu laughing loudly.

"God !They're so innocent."Minkyu said between his laughter.

"Ask Seungyoun why your son lips swollen." Seungwoo said with a smirked.

Yohan and Hangyul instantly looked at Seungyoun who frozen on the couch while palming his red face. They make an 'oh' sound in unison when they caught what going on.

"We need to talk, Cho Seungyoun." Hangyul.

"Follow us. Tonight, I will use my Taekwando skill. Hmm. "Yohan. 

Oh. The 'parents' is angry and want to talk.

Save Cho Seungyoun !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. 12

  
Hyeongjun leaned his head on Seungyoun's chest while scrolling his Instagram wall on his iPhone. He is currently sitting in between his boyfriend's legs with his back comfortably leaning at the older torso.

Seungyoun also busy with his phone in his left hand while his right hand patting Hyeongjun's tummy. The boy pouting when get bored with his own phone and tried to peek at Seungyoun's phone screen.

"Hyuuung ~ ."He called.

"Hmm ?"

Hyeongjun pouted even more. He pinched Seungyoun's hand that currently rubbing his tummy. A punishment for the older do not look at him when he called, he said. He grinned when Seungyoun groaned in pain.

"Auchh baby. Its hurt."Seungyoun make a face at giggling Hyeongjun. He smiled. The pinch is not hurt at all. He just act it because he love to hear Hyeongjun giggles.

"Hehe. Now B look at me. "The smaller leave a peck on Seungyoun's chin. He cannot reach the cheeks in his position right now.

"I always look at you, Hyeongjunnie~" Seungyoun nuzzles his face into Hyeongjun soft hair.

"B is cute !"Hyeongjun squealed.

Seungyoun laughed. 'You who're the cutest right now, my baby.' He tightened his hold around Hyeongjun's tummy and make the boy also facing the phone in his hand.

"What are you doing, hyungie ?" The younger asked while curiously eyeing the phone screen in front of him.

"Chatting and make sure you know with who. "Seungyoun exclaimed.

Hyeongjun giggled. "You don't need to tell me. "

"I want to. "

Hyeongjun smiled and focused his eyes at the phone screen. His older boyfriend is currently chatting with his members in Uniq, also with Byungchan hyung. And there is a lots of message coming from the chat groups. One of them is of course the X1 group chat and oh ?What is that group ?"Mission: Who Is B ?"😱😏😆😂 groupchat ?

"B, what group is that ?"Hyeongjun pointed at the screen.

"Which one baby ?"Seungyoun asked. His chin is literally rested on Hyeongjun's head.

"The one with the name of Who Is B ?Something like that. "He answered slightly hesitant because he just saw it in a split of second when Seungyoun is scrolling his phone just now.

Seungyoun fingers stop moving. Oh !He forgot that Hyeongjun do not know about the existence of that group chat.

"Um.. A new group with your bffies ???"He answered sheepishly. He seriously cannot lie when it come to Hyeongjun.

"Oh !Why they don't invite meeeee."Hyeongjun whined.

"Of course they will never invite you baby. The group chat existed because of you."He whispered. Luckily Hyeongjun don't heard him.

"What do you say B ?"Hyeongjun asked while his fingers scrolling the screen of the phone that Seungyoun is holding.

"Nothing baby. " He gave his iPhone to Hyeongjun and the younger accepted it gladly. Now, both of his hands hugging the smaller boy tightly and nuzzles his face at the crook of Hyeongjun's neck. His boyfriend body felt so warm and he like it so much. Hyeongjun make him feel full and content.

"Can I look at this group chat ?"Hyeongjun looked up at him and show the group chat. Seungyoun nodded. Just do what you want to do, Baby. I literally don't care anymore.

Hyeongjun grinned and squealed. So happy to look at the group chat. Seungyoun chuckled.

"Can I send a message for them here, hyungie ?"

"Go on baby. "Seungyoun smirked.

"Yeayy !"

**"Mission : Who Is B ?"😱😏🐣 ** chatroom :

SeungYoungNotOldie :Hello   
(づ￣ ³￣)づ

SeungYoungNotOldie :Hyeeee

SeungYoungNotOldie :hehee😝😛😍

MiniButNoSmall :H..ell..o..?

ChickYChopPyoDong :What happened ?This is rare for Seungyoun-ssi to greet us first

DolphYonIsSwegg :👀

SeungDontWooMehh :What with that emoji dude ?

EunPrikiPuti :Where is our Cho Seungyoun hyung ?Give him back !

ChaChaIssaAI :Are u high...?

SeungYoungNotOldie :I am meeeee 😣

SeungYoungNotOldie :Me me me me me me me !

ChickYChopPyoDong :This is getting more weird...

DolphYonIsSwegg : Is it Seungyoun hyung phone been hacked..?

ChaChaIssaAI :Maybe.. My brain said so

EunPrikiPuti :And why the style of message is familiar.....

MiniButNoSmall :Must be alien from Jupiter controlled him

ChickYChopPyoDong : Kang Minhee...STOP !!!

MiniButNoSmall :▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一 phew phew ~

DolphYonIsSwegg :Poom poom !!⌐╦╦═─

EunPrikiPuti :Drop the bomb !!!

ChaChaIssaAI :Roger !

SeungDontWooMehh :Kids.. Stop please

ChickYChopPyoDong :Babies !

EunPrikiPuti :Babies 2

ChaChaIssaAI :Babies 3

MiniButNoSmall : 4

DolphYonIsSwegg :Babies !Babies !Babies !Babies ! Babies !

SeungDontWooMehh :Okay my bad..oops...Okay babies please stop bickering

MiniButNoSmall :We r not bickering

SeungYoungNotOldie :I'm a baby toooo !ngeee~

DoplhYonIsSwegg :In ur dream hyung....→_→

ChickYChopPyoDong :Mirror where r u ?👀

EunPrikiPuti :Hyung... Is this really you ??

MiniButNoSmall :Must be him but a little high tonight (¬_¬)

SeungYoungNotOldie : I'm not high !!!hmphhhh (╥_╥)

ChaChaIssaAI : OH

SeungDontWooMehh : Hm.. I see~

ChaChaIssaAI :*gasped*

DolphYonIsSwegg :Bro. U cannot gasping in the chat ¯\\(°_o)/¯

SeungYoungNotOldie :You guys are a big meanie !!!huffffh😣😥😟😫😭

ChaChaIssaAI : we r in trouble...

SeungDontWooMehh :A big trouble 😏

ChickYChopPyoDong : ????

MiniButNoSmall :urm what...???

EunPrikiPuti :OHHHH

_Read by 6 others ✔_

Hyeongjun huffed and put the iPhone back into the owner hand. He sulked and pouting like a kid do not get any candy or snacks.

Seungyoun looked at his love of life while trying to hold his laughter. He read all the conversations though and he know why Hyeongjun sulking cutely like this.

"Why baby ?" He playfully pinched Hyeongjun pouting lips and he got a whined from the latter.

"They're meanie....a BIG one !"Hyeongjun exclaimed and sulked even more.

Seungyoun chuckled. "But they thought that is B who chat along with them."He said while staring at Hyeongjun fondly.

"Yes !And baby is mad because they're so mean to B !"Hyeongjun huffed. His bffies being a meanie to his boyfriend, can you guys believe it ???For real ?Huh !Hyeongjunnie is angry now.

"Awww... B is okay baby. Don't be mad anymore. B talk with them later okay ?"Seungyoun pecked Hyeongjun's pouting lip multiple time. Hyeongjun really make him lost control and goes crazy. Seriously, he fallen in love even more with Song Hyeongjun.

"Okie !But still no candies for them !"Hyeongjun frowned like an angry kitten before he smiled cutely at Seungyoun who chuckled at him.

"Aigoo, you're too cute for me to handle baby."Seungyoun hugged Hyeongjun tightly like he never want to let go.

Hyeongjun laughed. "Readers can relates ~." He winked playfully at his boyfriend.

"Wbk~." Seungyoun laughed even harder.

Hyeongjun giggled. He pushed the older to lay on the back and he snuggled closed into Seungyoun's board chest. His favourite living pillow. Hehe.

"Cuddling time~~~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapter and it will be the end <3


	13. 13

  
Seungyoun glanced worriedly at Hyeongjun who sat with the manager Cha Woojin hyungnim on the sofa in their dressing room.

The younger flu getting worst after they land on the Japan yesterday. When they do the vlive yesterday, the younger boy only have a flu and coughing but today its turn into the fever and drained the boy energy. Oh! How he wish to lock Hyeongjun in his room and make the boy rest for the whole day. But he can't because of their schedule. He is worried, panicked and mad to see Hyeongjun like that.

Seungyoun attempted to walk toward the boy when the boy whining that his head is hurt but stopped when he felt someone patted his shoulder. He turned. "Oh Pd-nim...Why ?"He asked slowly while his eye constantly glancing at his younger boyfriend.

"The concert producer need to talk to you regarding your group songs." Pd-nim said without noticing that Seungyoun sighed in dismay.

The black hair man bites his lips. Why they don't ask Seungwoo hyung ?He is not the leader though. He want to tell that to the Pd-nim but he remembered he is the one who know more about their songs. He sighed in defeated.

"Okay. Lets go. "He finally said and walks with Pd-nim toward the room of producers. He glanced at his boyfriend for the last time before he followed the Pd-nim halfheartedly.

_'Wait baby. I will come to _ _yo_ _u.'_

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Yohan and Hangyul cannot sit still. They're so worried about Hyeongjun condition. All the time they sticks closed to the younger so that they can monitors the boys easily. They noticed that Seungyoun want to come closer to Hyeongjun but cannot because of people that keep on dragged the man away regarding of their performance.

"Hyung.. Where my B ?"Hyeongjun tugged Yohan's sleeve who sat beside him at his right side. His voice hoarse and so slow that Yohan barely heard it. He sound so weak.

Yohan looked at Hangyul who currently holding Hyeongjun's body that leaning on him. How can they say that Seungyoun is busy now without make Hyeongjun feel disappointed ?They know that the boy very very clingy toward Seungyoun when he is sick. You believe it or not but when stay close to Seungyoun, it will make Hyeongjun more better.

Hangyul caressed Hyeongjun's hair softly. "He will come to you later pup. He need to help others for our performance later. Don't worry okay ?"He smiled slightly at the boy.

Hyeongjun pouted. He need his Seungyoun now but he is more understand that his boyfriend have many work to do today. Its okay, he will hug his B for a whole day later. He smiled at his thought.

"Okie.. "He nodded.

Yohan and Hangyul smiles. They're so proud that the younger is a really understanding person. You are so lucky Cho Seungyoun.

"Take a nap puppy. We will wake you up when our turn to perform come. "Yohan patted Hyeongjun's hand that he is holding in his hands now.

Hyeongjun nodded with his eyes half closed. He snuggles more comfortably inside Hangyul's arms and fall asleep instantly with the thought of Seungyoun in his head.

_'I need you B... '_

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Dongpyo frowned while eating the chocolate bar. His eyes focused on Seungyoun who don't play around like usual today. The man face remains stoic all the time even though he is like that when talking with the producer.

He sighed and turned at Seungwoo who is beside him. "Hyung..."

"Hm..Yes ?"Seungwoo answered without looking at the smaller. He is currently replying his sister messages.

"Why Seungyoun hyung look miserable today ?"He asked while still eyeing Seungyoun who still talking with one of the staff.

At that, Seungwoo raised his head and looked straight toward Seungyoun direction. Yes, that man looks miserable and mad. He shakes his head. He know why that guy acts like that.

"I don't know too. Maybe he is tired ?"Seungwoo tried to make excuses. He cannot tell the truth reason though at Dongpyo. He don't want Seungyoun been strangle by the baby line yet.

Dongpyo jutted his bottom lips out. "Since when that Seungyoun know the definition of tired ?"He sarcastically answered and rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Seungwoo laughed. "Maybe since today."He shrugged nonchalantly and proceed to stand up from the chair he is occupied. He need to help Seungyoun. He don't want to see dark aura of Cho Seungyoun affects their day today. Believe me, they do not want that.

"Where are you going hyung ?"Dongpyo asked confusedly.

"Helping miserable Cho Seungyoun. You sit there silently and don't go roaming around."Seungwoo gave a warning look at Dongpyo who rolled his eyes again. The older chuckled and shakes his head before leave Dongpyo along while eating the snacks.

Dongpyo keep eating while eyeing people in the dressing room before he gasped. He forgot about Hyeongjun ?How come he forget about his own dearest best friend for life ?He stood and rushed to find Hyeongjun, already forget about the warning Seungwoo gave him before.

"Hyeongjunnie~."Dongpyo called the boy when he saw the curly hair boy cuddling into Hangyul's arms.

Yohan and Hangyul who heard it looked up before smiled sweetly at Dongpyo. Hyeongjun already make a grabby hands at his best friend.

"Pyopyo~."

Dongpyo squealed and engulfed Hyeongjun in his hug. He sway their body to the right and left which make Hyeongjun giggled. Yohan and Hangyul fanboying at the side like usual.

"Junnie already okay ?"Dongpyo asked. He put the back of his hand on Hyeongjun's forehead to check the latter temperature. Still warm and seem like the fever not cooling down yet. They need to perform thought later..

"Do you eat ?"Dongpyo asked the puppy like boy who only shakes his head as a no.

Dongpyo hummed. He looked at Yohan and Hangyul asked if asking 'why you guys don't feed your son ?'

"He don't want to eat. Woojin hyungnim already gave us the porridge before."Hangyul explained without lifted his eyes off from two cutie pie in front of him.

"Why Junnie ?Let me feeding you then. "Dongpyo about to let go of Hyeongjun but the boy whining. Doesn't want to let go.

"Noooo... Don't want to eat.... "Hyeongjun's eyes already wet with unshed tears.

Dongpyo sighed. Hyeongjun need to eat for them to perform later. We don't want Hyeongjun condition getting worse. He at least need to eat something. Hmm. Dongpyo grinned when he remembered he have a snack bars inside his pocket. He hurriedly pulled out the chocolate bar from his pocket and showed it to Hyeongjun.

"Do you want to eat the chocolate bar, Junnie ?!"He asked excitedly like a little kid.

Hyeongjun looked up at his best friend with a cute smile. "I want th--"

"No. He will not eat that." A voice come from behind make all of them startled and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Seungyoun hyung !"Hyeongjun smile widened and open his arms for Seungyoun to come and hug him which the man did it without hesitant.

Seungyoun hugged the boy tightly but not enough to suffocate the smaller boy in his arms. Oh! How he feel so complete and full when he have Hyeongjun in his arms. He kissed both of Hyeongjun's cheeks. He don't care anymore if Dongpyo see it. He miss his boy so bad that why.

Yohan and Hangyul try hard to suppress their laughs when Dongpyo gasped loudly and his mouth gaping like a fish after the little boy saw the interaction between Seungyoun and Hyeongjun. Yes! Right in front of Dongpyo salad. Seem like Seungyoun don't even care anymore if the world know.

Both of the 99z liner know that Seungyoun and Hyeongjun need an alone time so they take it to themselves to drag frozen Dongpyo away from the lover.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"HOW THE HELL CHO SEUNGYOUN CAN KISS HYEONGJUN CHEEKS WHEN WE HIS BFFIES CANNOT ?!"

"say what...? "Eunsang.

"YOU WHAT CHO SEUNGYOUN ?!FDSHSJSSGSHSJS." Dohyon.

"NOOOOO. I CANNOT ACCEPT THAT !" Minhee.

"Oh..Seungyoun hyung in danger.." Junho shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Hyeongjun and one of his dads, Hangyul ❤

  
****


	14. 14

Seungyoun entered his shared room with Hangyul with a sighed. He goes straight to his bed and threw himself on it with a groan. He is tired after all of their schedule today and he also still worried about Hyeongjun's condition. He stare at the ceiling blankly oblivious to the stare he get from Hangyul who just walk out from the bathroom.

"Hyeongjun already sleep ?"Hangyul's voice make Seungyoun startled and turn toward his roommate who just smiling at him.

"Yes after I feed him just now but he only eat a little though."He said with a sighed. He closed his eyes, tried to empty his mind a little.

"Poor my baby pup..Must be hard for him." Hangyul exclaimed with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh! He already take his medicine ?"Hangyul asked again when he remembered that Hyeongjun really hate the medicine and its hard to make the boy take it.

"Hm..Yes. I put it inside marshmallow and make him eat along with banana milk."Seungyoun chuckled when he remembered how Hyeongjun looked at him skeptically because he suddenly offered the marshmallow but the boy eat it after he persuaded the boy that he don't do anything and of course after he showed the baby his aegyo too.

"Fortunately you're a genius when its come to Hyeongjun." Hangyul snickered.

"Of course I'm genius... bitch."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**"Mission: Who Is B ?"😱😏🐣 **chatroom :  
  


ChickYChopPyoDong : Babes... I think I know who is B...

MiniButNoSmall : We said that every time but we get nothing at the end

MiniButNoSmall :All wrong (╯_╰)

DolphYonIsSwegg :Our president said the truth ☝

DolphYonIsSwegg :And...Pyo, ur nickname make me hungry 😍 chicken chop.. Yum yum

EunPrikiPuti :Dont make ur routine from breakfast, lunch, triple dinner change to breakfast, lunch and 4 time dinner bruhh

DolphYonIsSwegg :Me and my stomach said its okay (´∀｀)♡

ChickYChopPyoDong :HELLO ???? I SAID I KNOW WHO IS B !!!!!

MiniButNoSmall :Urgh

ChaChaIssaAI :Ok

EunPrikiPuti :Umm.. We bet u get the wrong person again

DolphYonIsSwegg :I bet all my snacks that u r wrong !

MiniButNoSmall :I bet my president position u r wrong too!!!

ChickYChopPyoDong :😤😤😤

ChickYChopPyoDong :FINE!

SeungDontWooMehh :Aigoo.. Babies, go to sleep now

ChickYChopPyoDong :NO

MiniButNoSmall :No no

EunPrikiPuti :No no no

DolphYonIsSwegg : No no no no

ChaChaIssaAI : No² + No² + No

SeungYoungNotOldie : Na na na na na na na na~

SeungDontWooMehh :Seungyoun...

SeungYoungNotOldie : What...? Hehee

SeungDontWooMehh :Seriously I'm done with you guys. Huh !

_ Read by 6 others ✔_  
  


Dongpyo huffed. Why all of his bffies does not want to believe him ?He pouted. He need another way to make sure what he guessed is true then. But... What he need to do ?He pouted while thinking.

He shakes his head. Its impossible that person is Hyeongjun's boyfriend. Must be he is wrong. That person is not suitable for uri Hyeongjun !Um.. But maybe that person is the real B....

At this state, Dongpyo do not know what he need to believe anymore. He shakes his head again. Wrong or not. He need to do something to make sure his assumption is right. He nodded his head agreed at his own thought.

"There must be a way.. "

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Minhee frowned while looking at Dongpyo. He is still trying to digest the words that blurted out like a bullet from Dongpyo's mouth. He shakes his head. Dongpyo must be wrong !

"Its impossible..."He mumbled.

Dongpyo sighed. "Its possible !"

"But..How come both of them become a couple ?"Minhee blinked in disbelieve. No way that Seungyoun hyung is Hyeongjun's boyfriend !Both of those guys are like south and north pole !Very different with each other !

But, different side of poles attract to each other though...

Err... Minhee felt like he is gonna be crazy soon.

"And we need to do something so that we can make sure that Seungyoun hyung is the B that we're finding all this time." Dongpyo exclaimed in one breath.

"How many 'that' you used, Pyo ?"Minhee chuckled.

Dongpyo rolled his eyes. "Don't know. I don't want to know.. Huh."

"Okay.. But, what we have to do though ?" Minhee monologue.

"What thing do you think will make Seungyoun hyung confess it by himself ?"Dongpyo asked again. Still thinking what he need to do. Oh God !He really want to know if Seungyoun is the real B or not. Help him !

"If Seungyoun hyung is Junnie's real B then must be our Hyeongjun himself can make him confess. You know how Seungyoun hyung is. "

Dongpyo looked at Minhee with a wide eyes. Our president always speak the truth and facts. He grinned.

"I know !Seungyoun hyung is so possessive despite his craziness. So, we need to make him jealous or something or make Hyeongjun d---"

"I don't think so. You know how Seungyoun hyung is when he is mad."Minhee showed his scared face. He really do not want to face angry Seungyoun. Its scary more than anything !

"Arhhh... I forgot about that..hehe. "Dongpyo scratched his head while grinning sheepishly.

"Pabo Dongpyo... "

Dongpyo hit Minhee's arm annoyedly. He is not pabo, he is just forgetful person. Pardon his brain that only full of Seungwoo and snacks !Huh !￣へ￣

"By the way, you don't want to tell Dohyon, Eunsang and Junho about this ?"Minhee remembered that Dongpyo only told him about this.

Dongpyo shakes his head as a no. "Nope. Dohyon will strangle Seungyoun hyung first before we can do anything."

"I want to do that too. How come Seungyoun hyung take Hyeongjun away from me. I'm angry !"The blonde boy huffed. He still cannot believe this. He hope what Dongpyo presumed is wrong !

"Me too.. Me too.. "The smaller boy nodded with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Hmm.. Lets think what we need to do. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I have an idea !"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The Next Day :  
  


"Yah !Are you sure you want to do this ?Junnie will get hurt and hyungs will get mad too." An expression on Minhee face showed that he is worried yet there is a hint of excitement.

"Don't worry, this will not hurt Junnie."Dongpyo grinned. He grabbed Minhee's wrist with his free hand to follow him without waiting for the blonde boy answer.

They walks toward Dohyon and Hyeongjun's shared room. All of them have 3 hours more before their first schedule for the day start so both of them have a plenty of time to do what they planned.

"Dohyonnie~Junnie~ open the door~." Dongpyo called while knocked the door multiple time. Minhee and him smiled when they heard a footsteps approached the door. Must be Dohyon because Hyeongjun still sick and must have only laying on the bed.

"Pyo hyung !Mini hyung !"Dohyon greeted the two boys with a wide smile that showed his teeth.

"Morning Dohyonnie !"Dongpyo greeted back and entered the room without Dohyon invited him. Minhee who behind him followed after he ruffled Dohyon's hair affectionately. Uwu~ Our president (´∀｀)♡

The smallest of them looked at the little bump under the duvet. Only a little bit of brown curly hair peeking from the duvet. Hyeongjun still sleeping though. "Junnie still not wake up yet ?"Dongpyo asked Dohyon who already sit on the bed beside the bump which is Hyeongjun.

"He already wake up before but after he took a shower he fell asleep back." Dohyon answered while playing a game on his smartphone.

Minhee nodded. He shared a look with Dongpyo." We bring breakfast for your guys. Wake Junnie up so that we can eat together." He showed a plastic bag that at Dongpyo's hold.

Dohyon's eyes lit up at the mention of breakfast. Food !He grinned and put down his smartphone before excitedly scooted closer toward Hyeongjun who is still sleeping despite the noise from the trio.

"Junnie hyung~ wake up~ Food is here~." The youngest shakes Hyeongjun's shoulder gently before his hands moved the duvet away to reveal Hyeongjun who sleeping like a baby. He cooed and his hands automatically move to pinch Hyeongjun chubby cheeks.

  
Hyeongjun whined and mumbling incoherent words before he opened his eyes slowly. He is greeted with Dohyon who is smiling at him. The curly hair boy looked at the maknae who is smiling at him and his lips unconsciously tugged upward to form a cute smile that make not only Dohyon but also Dongpyo and Minhee whose standing at the side cooing.

_He is cute like me. _ _Heheh-_ _ Dongpyo_

_Aww_ _.. I want to pinch his cheeks but i don't want to get hit by Junnie. - Minhee_

_Junnie hyung make my day after the food ! -Dohyon_

"Junnie. Come on, wake up !We bring you food !"Dongpyo grinned at Hyeongjun who looking at him.

Hyeongjun nodded before reached his arms forward toward his best friends, a signal for them to help him get up from the bed. Yes !A baby behaviour>,< .

Minhee gladly help Hyeongjun to get down from the bed and walks toward the table in the middle of the room where Dongpyo and Dohyon currently emptied out the plastic bag. The table is full with foods now. There is sausages, bulgogi rice that already heated up, corndog, cup noodles, soda, and tteokbokki. Well, obviously the food not for a breakfast. This babies need to learn more what they should eat for breakfast !

Where they get the foods ?Go and asked their Woojin hyung, their manager who is responsible for that !

**(** **Choi** **Woojin-Manager** **. I borrow EXO new manager for this book because I cannot, he is so cute !** **Hahaha** **.) **

"Wow !A lots of food !Yeayy !"Dohyon clapped his hands excitedly.

Hyeongjun eyeing the foods with a wide eyes before he is smiling happily. Corndog !He want to eat that ! "Junnie want corndog !"He pointed at potatoes corndog like a little kid. Dongpyo gave him the one he want without a word. Who can resist Hyeongjun though ?Obviously not me !

"I want to boil a water for noodles. You guys eat first. "Dongpyo said and stand up from his seat to find a heater to boil a water.

Dohyon and Minhee already shoved down the foods while Hyeongjun cutely nibbling the potato off from corndog. His eyes eyeing his two best friends innocently.

"Junnie, you want sausage ?"Minhee showed the sausage in his hand.

Hyeongjun nodded and opened his mouth for Minhee to feed him. He smiled widely after the blonde boy feed him. "Yummy~"

"Here we go. The noodles !"Dongpyo come with two cup of instant noodles. He gave one to Dohyon who accepted it with a big smiled. Food again ! Another one he shared it with Minhee.

Hyeongjun pouted. The noodles looked so delicious. He want to eat that too. He stare at the noodles cup with a puppy eyes as if the cup will move toward him by itself.

"Can I have that too ?"He asked while looks at his best friends with his wide doe eyes.

Dongpyo shakes his head. "No Junnie. You have a fever, you cannot eat instant noodles. "

Hyeongjun whined. "But I want to eat that too !Please~ ."He pouted at his friends.

Dongpyo and Minhee blinks. Seriously they cannot say no to Hyeongjun but the boy cannot eat the noodles though. His fever will get worse !

"Junnie.. Next time okay. You can eat instant noodles when you're already fine."Now, Minhee tried to persuade Hyeongjun who pouted even more at his words.

"Please~ ." Hyeongjun showed his cute puppy faces again and make the other three groaned.

"Just one scoop okay, hyungie. "Dohyon who really cannot resist Hyeongjun gave his cup of noodle toward the latter. Hyeongjun smiled cutely and take the cup happily. He instantly take a bite of it before Dongpyo and Minhee can stop him.

"Junnie no !Its spicy !" Dongpyo gasped in horror when he saw Hyeongjun eat the noodle. The problem here is, instant cup for Dohyon is the spicy one and Hyeongjun really cannot eat spicy food.

"Oh my god." Minhee hurriedly move to find mineral water when Hyeongjun choked and coughed. The boy's flushed face turned even more red with a tears fall downs from his big eyes. Dongpyo and Dohyon frozen on their seat when Hyeongjun start crying while coughing. They're panicked yet they do not know what to do.

"God !God ! Help m---" Minhee finally found the mineral water that is on the television cabinet and walk to grab it when the door opened from outside and Seungyoun along with Hangyul showed up from behind it. Minhee freeze.

Seungyoun stopped talking with Hangyul when he heard someone crying. His eyes instantly fall on crying Hyeongjun. His eyes widened before he quickly move toward the boy. He worriedly cupped the boy's face and tried to comfort the boy but Hyeongjun still crying along with coughing fits.

Seungyoun worriedly looked at Hangyul for help but the latter also is in the same condition with him. He looked around the room to find water but his eyes meet with a messed on the table and his eyes flared up in fire. He know what going on.

"You guys don't give him the spicy noodles...right ?"His voice turn an octave lower and make the baby line shaking in fears. His sharp eyes staring at the trio intently and make them move their gazes away. Do not want to see Seungyoun's angry gaze.

"But hyung.. W-we tried to --- "

"Enough. You guys know that Hyeongjun cannot eat spicy food yet you gave him that !"He speak with his teeth clenching in annoyed.

Minhee, Dongpyo and Dohyon flinched. God !Help them !They looked down at their feet in fear. For God sake, they are scared.

"Seungyoun, easy. Don't be mad. They may---" Hangyul tried to calm his roommate down but got cut off by the latter himself.

"I had enough already. GET OUT !" He said with a glared.

"But Seungyoun ..."

"NO !Get out !"His voice turned even more louder and succeed to make the boys flinched. They hurriedly walks toward the door to save themselves from angry Seungyoun.

"Seungyoun !This is not your r---." Hangyul tried again but failed.

"What ?You don't want me to be here huh ?For f**k sake ! Hyeongjun is my boyfriend !"His voice boomed through entire room and the trio who stands in front of the door heard him clearly. They gasped in disbelieves. Seriously, this is not what Dongpyo planned. He not even work his plan out and then this happen. Oh my god !He don't know what to feel.

"Just get out Hangyul. Leave me alone with Hyeongjun. "Seungyoun said in flat voice. He turned toward Hyeongjun who is still crying. The boy still coughing and it seems like he having a difficulty to breath. Seungyoun move to grab mineral water and help the poor boy drink it. He ignored Hangyul who closed the room door silently. He sighed and kneeled down in front of Hyeongjun.

"Baby, are you okay ?"He worriedly asked Hyeongjun who tried to take a breath. He only get a small nodded from the younger. His hands reached upward to swap Hyeongjun's bang aside and leave a small kiss on his boyfriend forehead.

"Stop crying okay. B is here." He pulled Hyeongjun into his arms and caressed the boy's back to comfort the boy.

Hyeongjun hiccupped. His throat burning from the coughing before. He laid his head on Seungyoun's shoulder while tried to wipe his tears away with his small chubby palm.

"B... "

"Yes ?You want anything baby ?"He pushed Hyeongjun a little to look at his boyfriend's red face. He offered a smile while wiping a tears stains that still on Hyeongjun's cheeks.

"Hyung mad ?"Instead of answering, Hyeongjun asked him again and make Seungyoun sighed. He do not know why he can get angry like that just now. Maybe he is tired because they are very busy lately and also he cannot sleep last night. He keep thinking of everything especially about Hyeongjun, his first priority right now.

He felt bad for Hangyul and the trio for receiving the out burst from him. He need to apologise for that later.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know why I get angry like that... "He explained while looking down. He know Hyeongjun do not like it when he is getting angry because that side of him make his boyfriend scared too. And he don't want that. His hands playing with Hyeongjun's fingers. A habit when he felt guilty or something.

Hyeongjun giggled looking at his older boyfriend expression. Seungyoun look cute when he is sulking and guilty. He cupped Seungyoun's face with both of his hands and make the older gaze meet him straight in the eyes.

"Don't be sorry B.. Baby know that you only worried of me but you cannot get angry at Pyo, Mini and Dohyonnie like that. Its not their faults. Its baby's fault !" Hyeongjun pouted. He is at fault but why his bffies whose get the outcome from that ?

Seungyoun chuckled. Seriously Hyeongjun can make his day better by only be here beside him. He pinched Hyeongjun's pouting lips playfully.

"Aigoo... So, its mean you have to be punish baby...but B promise to apologise to them later okay. B just cannot control myself before after see you crying and coughing like that." He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend who smiled back at him. He chuckled when Hyeongjun engulfed him in a tight hug. He hugged the boy back tightly while ruffled Hyeongjun's hair with one of his hands. 

"Hehe.. Poor them B !B scared them !Hangyul hyungie too... "

"They deserve that though for all of their plans... "Seungyoun whispered but luckily Hyeongjun could not heard him.

"Huh ?What B said ?"

"Nothing.. B said that as a punishment you need to eat the porridge that I bring for you. " He pecked Hyeongjun's lips and pulled away to take a bowl of porridge that Hangyul and him brought here earlier. Hangyul must be put it on the table before walk out of the room.

Hyeongjun pouted but he obey nonetheless. His big eyes staring at Seungyoun who busy opened the lid of the bowl and bring the bowl closer to him.

Seungyoun stirred the porridge using a spoon a little bit before blowing it because the porridge is still kinda hot. "Ahh.. Lets B feed you. "He asked Hyeongjun to open his mouth so that he can feed the boy easily. He smiled when Hyeongjun eat the porridge without hesitant.

"Good boy, my puppy~" He gave an eye smile at Hyeongjun who bouncing on his seat like a little kid. His boy must be feel a little better than yesterday. Its a relief though.

Hyeongjun suddenly gasped and stop munching. His eyes widened in shock.

"B !"

"What ?What wrong ?You feel hurt somewhere ?"Seungyoun panicky asked the boy. He put the bowl down and checked Hyeongjun's body worriedly.

"B !Baby is okay but you not !"Hyeongjun cutely frowning like angry kitten.

"Huh ?"Seungyoun blanked for a while...why he is not okay ? He stare at the younger confusedly.

"You literally shouted that I is your boyfriend before and my bffies are here !"Exclaimed Hyeongjun. He is still frowning but Seungyoun only laughing and that make him frowning even more.

"Why B is laughing ?"He whined.

Seungyoun ruffled Hyeongjun's hair while laughing. Help him, why his boyfriend so adorable ?

"Its okay. I don't care anymore." He said with a sweet smile that only for Hyeongjun.

"Really ?"

"Yes. What I care the most now is you, Song Hyeongjun. Eh! My bad.. Cho Hyeongjun..You're my ultimate priority now. I love you, baby. " Seungyoun leaned forward and kissed Hyeongjun's lips. A kiss that full of love and adoration. A kiss that make both of them felt a millions of butterflies flying in their stomach.

Hyeongjun's face burning in shyness. He giggled.

"I love you too B.. But seriously B is so cheesy.. Don't make the readers cringing okiee...!"

Seungyoun laughed. 

"I don't care !"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why there are so many GyulLem moments lately ?><
> 
> AND...HAVANA YOUNLEM TAKE MY BREATH AWAY !!!How my baby brother Junnie become sexy like that ???Huhuhu


	15. 15-FINAL

  
Seungyoun shrieked when he opened his room's door and meets with three boys whose stands there with their arms crossed at their chests. They looks--no glaring at him.

"Eum.. What you guys doing in front of my room ?" He asked with a raised eyebrows. Acting as if he is not shrieking like a girl just now.

"Nothing. Just waiting a right time when we can break Cho Seungyoun's neck." Answered Dohyon with a sweet smile. Dongpyo and Minhee beside him also smiling sweetly at the older who frozen with a widened eyes.

Seungyoun gulped. Why the kids can be so scary ? Excluded his Hyeongjun. His Hyeongjun is the sweetest sugar in the world.

_'I'm dead... Pray for me later _ _guys.'_

"Err.. When you all guess the right time ?"He asked while tried to control his expression. Help him !Hyeongjun's name still a Song in the front, he want to change it to Cho first before he die at the babies hands.

"Hmm.. Now ?"Minhee answered while grinning widely.

"Oh ! You guys can find Cho Seungyoun in the room. He is there. "He exclaimed before make a run for his life. He better save his life first. He run as fast as he can toward his boyfriend's room, the only person who can save his life now.

"Yah ! You clown !Come back here !"

"Cho Seungyoun !How dare you !"

" Why the food he is Hyeongjunnie's boyfriend ?!"

"Eunsang is here with marshmallows~ Where is Cho Seungyoun~ ."

Seungyoun locked the door of Hyeongjun's room while take a deep breaths. Oh my god !He almost be caught by the babies monsters. He still can heard the shouts from the babies line and he automatically staggered backward when the yelling become closer at the door. He felt like crying. He is scared T.T

"B..? " A small velvety voice can be heard behind him and he instantly turned around. He meets with Hyeongjun who curiously looking at him. The boy is reading a comic while been wrapped in the blankets like a burrito.

"Babyyyy~Help B !"He whined while dashed forward and engulfed Hyeongjun in a tight hug.

"Oofh !"

"Helpppp.. Uwaa~. "He make a sad face at his boyfriend who innocently patting his hair. Seriously who is the older here now ?

"Why my bffies are yelling outside ?" Hyeongjun asked confusedly.

"They're mad !"

"Huh ?Why ?Baby need to see them then.. "Hyeongjun about to stand up from his bed and walk to his room door when Seungyoun tightly hugged him.

"No !No ! No !"Seungyoun protested. Is it Hyeongjun want him to die now ?How can he want to open the door for his bffies ?His baby is so innocent. π_π

"Whyyy ?"Now, its Hyeongjun turn to pout and whining. He angrily glaring at his boyfriend. His bffies must be in trouble now !

Sorry sweety, but your dearest boyfriend who in trouble now.

"They mad at B !"Finally Seungyoun said that.

Hyeongjun blinked. One. Two. "Why ?"Its as if that the only word Hyeongjun know now.

"Because I'm your boyfriend." The older said while playing with his fingers like a little kid sulking after been scolded by their parents.

"Huh ?But.. Hehe... No comment B." The smaller boy laughed while pinching his boyfriend's cheeks.

Seungyoun pouted."Is it wrong to falling in love with you ?Is it wrong that I love you so much ?Is it wrong that you are my boyfriend ?" His voice become lower, slow and that success to make Hyeongjun widened his big doe eyes. His boyfriend looks insecure right now and he hate it. He cupped Seungyoun's cheeks to make the older face him. He smiled sweetly when his gazes meets his lover's.

"No B.. Its not wrong. They who're wrong. They cannot stop the love between two person. Love is about life and life need love." Smiles blooming at both of the lover faces.

"Awwww.... Since when you grown up like this ?"Seungyoun squealed at Hyeongjun cuteness. Seriously, Hyeongjun tried to be matured here Mr.Cho Seungyoun.

Hyeongjun whined. "Yah !I'm already grown up and become handsome boy !"

Seungyoun laughed. "If you said so but still you're my baby... The cutest baby. " He pecks both of Hyeongjun's chubby cheeks and hugged the smaller affectionately. Its feel like home. Hyeongjun is his home.

"Hehe... Love you B ! And look! You laughing now !"The younger giggled, he feel content that his boyfriend is laughing now and not look insecure like before. He know why Seungyoun decide to not tell others about their relationship. He know all the way. He know that because Seungyoun think that dating an underage boy will not goes well with others. Well, that other people problem... Not him. Love is not about age, its about heart. Heart between two people.

If life is unfair to us then make it fair enough by using your own effort !

"Its because of you... My daily dose of vitamin !"  
  
  


♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Well, its a waste to not show the world that Hyeongjun is his after everything is revealed so that why now Seungyoun keep on clinging to poodle like boy everywhere and every time !

Everyone is looking at them with shocks, awe and many more feelings. Who is not surprised though ?Handsome Cho Seungyoun is dating cutie Song Hyeongjun....Even me myself is in shock !

"Baby, you look cute with that rabbit ears. Now we're the cutest pair !"Seungyoun exclaimed while playing with Hyeongjun's ear.

Hyeongjun laughed cutely. "Yes !We're Nick and Judy !"He clapped his hands happily and make the others members including the radio DJ, staffs cooed at them. Well, obviously Seungyoun got many glares from baby line ! They still cannot accept the truth that Seungyoun is Hyeongjun's boyfriend !

"I wish can shove all the marshmallows inside Seungyoun hyung mouth now... "Eunsang mumbled and he got a nods from the other baby squad.

"How dare he take my Junnie hyung away from me... "Dohyon pouted and huffed his cheeks annoyedly. **(Dohyon-ah...You're so cute~~~~)**

"I still cannot brain how they can become a couple.... " Junho put his point finger at his chin. Thinking.

"I bet Wonjin hyung and Jungmo hyung will get mad at me... " Minhee sighed. His eyes still eyeing Hyeongjun and Seungyoun. Well, he still need to protect his baby brother though !

"Somehow.. They look cute together....?" Unconsciously a smile blooming on Dongpyo's small face when he saw how Seungyoun keep on playing with Hyeongjun's ear while sometime pinching the chubby cheeks of his best friend.

"I bet Seungyoun's life will not be same anymore. A storm is coming. "Hangyul whispered to Yohan who sit beside him. The bunny like man chuckled and nodded.

"Blessed my child for turn that man's life upside down." Both of them smirks. Really, they're enjoying all of this. Its so much fun to watch than involve. Keke.

"Oh !So Seungyoun is Hyeongjunnie's boyfriend ?I'm right that they dating start from the pdx era." Wooseok shrugged with a smug smile. He do nothing yet he know everything. Well, Wooseok is Wooseok who know every single details of every person from Pdx 101.

Seungwoo shakes his head. "You know yet you act like you know nothing. By the way, you also know that Dongpyo and I is a thing ?" He looked at Wooseok with a raised eyebrows before he widened his eyes. Wooseok smirked.

"Well done man. You just tell me that Dongpyo is your boyfriend." Wooseok snickered and patted Seungwoo's shoulder smugly. See, he know everything~

Seungwoo is dead inside. How can he is a pabo ?

He looked at Wooseok who wear a teasing smile. Oh my god ! Don't tell him that Wooseok will te----

"Dongpyo-ah !Who is D ?I saw your messages with that 'D' !"

A babies gasped. Another one ?!

Dongpyo face palmed. A karma is real bitches !

Seungyoun yuhuuu from his seat.

Hyeongjun blinked in confusion. "Who is D ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

_ **THE END** _

_ THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS GAVE FOR THIS  _ _ FANFIC _ _ EVEN THOUGH THERE SO MANY ERRORS AND BAD GRAMMARS. _

_ I LOVE YOU  _ _ GUYS~ _

_ THANK YOU VERY MUCH ❤ _


End file.
